The World is Yours
by TC Stark
Summary: Sequel to "We Could've Had it All". Things are changing in Asgard. Sides are being formed and everyone needs to choose a side. Which one will you be on? Rated M for maturity
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Sooo, I just saw _Captain America _today and loved it! Chris Evans is so incredibly hot, isn't he? And did anyone stay till the end of the credits? Spoiler alert, they showed _The Avengers _trailer. So friggin excited! I caught a glimpse of Loki and he looked orgasmic. It was just awesome! I can't wait to see that movie. Anyway, I was planning on having the last story be the last but this movie just got my juices flowing. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this, I just wanted to put it out so I apologize ahead of time if I don't add as quickly as before. Either way I'm always open for ideas. I'm taking this story in a different direction, more dark I guess to coincide with _The Avengers. _I changed the timeline a little, hope no one minds! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Tόmas, Scarlet, and Eisa.

Chapter One

"You deserve the world, Tόmas."

Loki Odinson stood facing out the window of his brother's palace. Thor was busy on Earth for the moment and had left the kingdom in the sorcerer's hands. It was something he had been doing often as of late, preoccupying himself with mortal affairs. It was something he was wary about before the older brother had taken the throne, believing he might as well pass the throne down to the younger one. He was hardly in Asgard, spending much of his time on Earth.

Loki wasn't stupid. The Bifrost had been rebuilt and it was easier for everyone to travel. Recently S.H.I.E.L.D. had discovered a man nicknamed _Captain America _who was believed to have been in a frozen slumber for a good seventy years. With this discovery and a few others the organization was interested in forming a team to protect Earth. And who better to have with them than the God of Thunder.

Still Thor didn't reveal these things to Loki, most likely fearing his brother's mischievous ways would surface. Unfortunately they were. Thor may have had the throne, but Loki felt like a king. Not only was he watching the kingdom most of the time, but after ten years Jane had yet to bear the king a child. It had been three years after Tόmas's birth that the god offered his wife immortality, the scientist spending most of her time on Earth.

Turning, his green eyes laid upon his son's. Eleven-years-old and the resemblance was uncanny. Odin often spoke how Tόmas resembled his father when he was that age. And the more the boy grew the more the god wanted to show him the love that he felt he never had as a child. Loki refused for his son to feel less than anyone else. In his family he was king and would raise his son to be one as well.

Slowly Loki stepped forward, his son's large blue eyes staring up at him, "You may not be next of kin to the throne, but one day you will see victory. You are Tόmas Lokison. Don't forget that."

The boy nodded, "I won't, father."

Loki then smiled as he bent down and pulled his son in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too, father."

Mid-hug two pairs of steps entered the room. Loki released the young boy and stood up to see who it was. In walked in a beautiful Sif and her daughter. When Tόmas was three Sif became pregnant with Fandral's child. Nine months later she gave birth to Eisa. The young girl shared resemblance of both her parents, but Loki couldn't help but see the mother in her daughter's eyes. She had the long flowing blonde hair that Sif once had. In a way he had almost forgot how the female warrior use to look like, realizing how much better he liked her this way.

A few years ago the two warriors had decided to elope. This left Loki and Scarlet as the only ones not married. Odin and Frigga looked down on the decision, but it was something both participants agreed on. He loved her more than anything, had given her the gift of immortality, and had a beautiful son with her. There was really nothing more he wanted.

"Enjoying your stay, Loki?"

A small smirk curved at the sides of the black haired man's lips, turning down to his son, "Tόmas, why don't you go play with Eisa?"

A bright smile lit up on the young boy's face, looking at Eisa the same way he use to look at Sif. The young ones soon scampered out of the room, only leaving the adults. Eleven years wasn't much to someone who was immortal, Loki looking the warrior up and down. Her body hadn't changed at all since having a child; no doubt all the hard training she endured gifted her with such a beautiful body.

"Where's Fandral this evening? I don't recognize you without him wrapped around you." Loki observed snidely.

Rolling her eyes, Sif stepped forward, "I just wanted to let you know Scarlet is back from Earth."

"Is she now?" His green eyes slowly and lustfully looked the warrior up and down, "Isn't that sad? I was hoping for a quickie atop of the throne."

By now the female scoffed and rolled her eyes even more as the temporary king snickered. Loki may have been in a committed relationship, but he liked his possessions being his. And in his mind Sif in a way was still his. After all he had made her who she was and that was something he relished in. The fact that Fandral had married her insulted him, thinking he could take what was rightfully is.

"Eisa's beautiful," Loki complimented, "She looks a lot like you."

"Don't you dare turn her hair black." Sif narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no, that's not for me to decide. I do see my son has taken a good amount of interest in your daughter though. I do hope she doesn't do what my childhood crush did to me. Good thing he doesn't have a brother, hm?"

Taking in a deep breath, the black haired woman sighed. She then placed her hands on her hips and walked towards Loki. They were very close now, him feeling the heat radiating off her body. Her delicious scent ran through his nostrils, taking a second to relish in the moment. He bit his lower lip while staring down at her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Will you ever let that go?"

"No."

Tilting her head, Sif lifted her face up so that their lips were only centimeters away. When she spoke he felt her breath against his own lips, "How do you think this all would work out? That I'd stand behind you in your evil ways? I see you now, Loki. The more Thor goes away and leaves you with the throne the more you lust for greed."

Loki slowly smirked, "Who says its greed I lust for?"

Playing along with the little game they were currently in, Sif leaned her body into his. She wanted to tempt him in a way, prove that he was reverting back to his old ways. There was only so long Loki could play house without wanting to cause mischief. It was who he was and even though the two had helped each other in the past, they couldn't hide who they were. She was spiteful and he was scornful.

Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned up as their lips softly touched, "Would you even known what to do with me if you had me?"

"Do with you?" Loki grunted lustfully as he ran his fingers through her silky black hair, "My dear Sif, I'm in a committed relationship."

* * *

><p>Scarlet was reading some comics she had brought back from Earth when Loki entered their room. Now there was truly a gorgeous sight. Ten years later and he still couldn't help but be struck with awe that she had stayed by his side. Never once in that decade had he doubted his love for her and time and time again she proved her love for him.<p>

His lover hadn't changed much over the past ten years. Since she was immortal she hadn't aged those ten years. Her hair had grown but was nowhere near as long as Sif's. She had just come back from Earth so she was in mortal attire, which was a pair of long skinny jeans and a simple tank top since it was starting to get chilly on Midgard. Besides that she spent she time alongside her family on Asgard.

Their eyes locked as she stood with a smirk, walking over to her lover to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. With a smile he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss, embracing her lovingly. After all this time she still turned him on and if it weren't for the fact he had questions for her he would take her at that very moment.

Releasing his lips, Scarlet pulled away while sitting on the edge of the bed, "Where's Tόmas?"

"With Eisa."

Giving a low whistle, the lean woman snickered, "Aw, so young and already in love."

Scoffing, Loki rolled his eyes while pouring the two of them glasses of mead, "The offspring of Sif and Fandral. Ugh, how awful."

"She's cute, I wouldn't mind." Scarlet waved him off.

"How's Jane?"

At this the mother sighed, lying back in the bed while taking a gulp of her alcoholic drink, "She found out…some unsettling news."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki sat down next to his lover while gently rubbing her flat stomach, "What is it?"

"She…can't have children."

The God of Mischief stared down at Scarlet Foster with large eyes, his mouth agape. He knew that his brother and his wife had been trying for the past two years to have a child. Thor was so concerned with the affairs of the kingdom before then that it would be unfair to have a child. But, it had been ten years and the couple decided they wanted to bring a life into this world. Unfortunately every attempt had failed and it had only been until recently the two accepted they needed to find out what was the reason.

Biting her lower lip, Scarlet nodded to herself, "She's really upset. She's buried herself in her work and Thor isn't too happy either. They both…kind have turned into drones."

At this Loki decided to lie next to the female, folding his arms behind his head. He had always wanted victory over his older brother, but a part of him felt incredibly compassionate towards this new information. Thor loved his nephew and it was only reasonable for a king to want to start building a family to pass his kingdom too.

"I'm truly sorry, Scarlet." He frowned and took his lover's hand in his own to give it a gentle squeeze.

Taking another sip of her mead, she sighed, "She insisted I go home, but they're just going to keep working with S.H.E.I.L.D. and not think about what's at hand."

"Brash as always," He sighed, "Have you any clue what they are doing there?"

"I don't know. Jane won't tell me anything. I think…they may not trust me that much because I'm with you and they're probably afraid of what you'd do with that information."

Deep in thought, Loki turned to Scarlet, "I feel a change coming, Scarlet…you, Tόmas, and I…we all need to decide who we are in this world."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: I'm so happy to see everyone is receptive of me continuing this series! I love you guys! LoverandaFighter- I never really knew much about Captain America before the movie, but I really loved him! And RuinNine- I sure hope you get to see the movie soon! Chris Evans is so hot and you really get to see a sincere side of him you didn't see him in Fantastic Four. I hope I don't spoiler anything that isn't known facts from the comic books :P Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Eisa, and Tόmas!

Chapter Two

Jane Foster sat in her office at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. After ten years it seemed as if she had it all. She had a fantastic job that stimulated her intelligence and was making a difference in the world, she was married to the love of her life who happened to be a god and a king, and there was peace amongst the Odinsons.

The only thing she didn't have was a baby. After ten years and being granted immortality by Odin the married couple hadn't given much thought into having a child. Jane was heavily into her work and Thor was busy running a kingdom and rebuilding the BiFrost. And when the two did decide it was finally time to build the king a legacy they seemed not to have any luck. It wasn't until recently the two decided to find out what was preventing them.

Now all Jane could do was feel down about herself. She felt absolutely useless. The main thing a king wanted was to bear a child, preferably a son. There had been kings in the past who had even killed their wives for not bearing them sons. She could have accepted if it was going to be difficult to have a child, but to be completely baron was another thing.

Her whole day at work she felt like crying. Everyone could see she was upset, but she refused to go home. If she decided to go home she felt as if she might try and kill herself. For all these years she had dreamt of bearing a child with Thor, especially after seeing how much a child brought Loki and Scarlet together. In a way now she was jealous of her sister. The younger female may have had complications during childbirth, but she was still able to have one. A healthy and happy boy; a legacy. They could have even had more children, but for now Loki didn't want to risk any more harm of his lover.

Jane's brown eyes shifted over to where Thor was standing in the middle of a group of scientists. He was shirtless with wires placed all over his chest. Steve Rogers was busy in the gym of the headquarters where her husband had just been. They wanted the two most muscular out of the group to get their heart rate up before testing them. Alongside S.H.I.E.L.D.S's top scientists stood Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner.

Thor's eyes shifted away from his wife's, the two hadn't spoke about the issue since they found out the bad news. Instead he turned back to staring at the wall as the Banner looked over his vital signs. With his arms folded Tony Stark walked over to the god, "You know, you may be a god, but…I think Rogers has bigger muscles than you," He then turned to Banner with a smirk, "Thanks to my father's work."

The doctor rolled his eyes while continuing to look down. He could see the lifelessness in Thor's eyes, deciding not to say anything to the arrogant billionaire. He was obviously happy to see the deceased Stark's work still alive and kicking. It made him all the more arrogant, seeing that his father had part in helping America's forces in World War II.

"Banner, you're awful quiet today," Tony turned to the other man; apparently Thor's silence was boring him, "I know Rogers's is pretty impressive. To make a super human who doesn't transform into a green man-"

"Stark," Banner flicked his eyes up, warning, "Don't make me angry."

Tony immediately shut up, walking out of the room. He was obviously bored and if he stayed in the room long enough he'd have a pissed off god and giant green man coming after him. The two understood the man was a genius and the Iron Man suit was useful, but sometimes the billionaire got on their last nerves.

Staring at her computer, she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw Natasha Romanoff standing behind her with a clipboard in hand, "Is everything alright, Mrs. Odinson?"

"Yes…just fine."

* * *

><p>"That's a good look for you."<p>

Loki's thoughts were interrupted while sitting in the grand throne chair. His eyes shifted to see a smirking Scarlet and Tόmas had entered the room. Her arms were folded and her hips were leaning to the side. With a devious smirk he looked his woman up and down before standing. There was something he promised himself a long time ago; he would never let it seem as if he were superior to his partner.

There was a certain gleam in his son's eyes as he tilted his head curiously. Scarlet in turn smiled largely while directing her attention to her son, "Tόmas, why don't you tell dad what you did today?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as the young boy grinned largely, "I gave Eisa a flower and she gave me a kiss on the cheek!"

"What a little Romeo, huh?" The female grinned while placing her hands on the boy's shoulders, "All I've ever gotten was a measly bracelet."

The god knew of course his mate was only teasing him, rolling his eyes. With a flick of his wrist a red rose appeared in his hands, extending his arm over to Scarlet, "Better?"

"Can I give that to Eisa?"

The parents smiled as the father gave Tόmas the flower, "Take it easy, son, won't want her to get use to always getting flowers from you. You want kisses out of sincerity."

Either way the young boy was excited at a chance to capture another kiss from his crush. As the boy relished in the thought the prince approached the human. There was something so powerful about him in this situation. With the throne behind him and his battle armor on, he stood before her so menacingly. The light shined into the room and outlined a large shadow across the floor, making him seem large than life. The horns on top of his head forced him to stand up straighter, having a sense of authority to him.

"Do you really think that's a good look for me?"

With a smile, Scarlet nodded, "You look…like you belong in that chair. Like you deserve it. You're taking great care of the kingdom."

A triumphant smile graced Loki's lips as he whispered, "I thought standing upon this throne I'd feel the same jealously I've felt for my brother my whole life. But…I'm not jealous. Because I do have it all. A beautiful loving mate, a son I am more than proud of, and I feel like I have what's rightfully mine. This is my kingdom…"

"I like you as king, father."

The two adults turned their heads to see Tόmas sitting on the second step up to the throne. This caused Loki to smile even more, "You think so?"

The boy nodded, "You're the best king Asgard could have."

Loki chuckled to himself. Technically he wasn't king, only a stand-in for his brother. He may have proven himself trustworthy over the years, but he knew Odin would never want him as king. Their father-son relationship had vastly approved over the decade, but he was no fool. Deep down he knew everyone was still wary of the sorcerer's old ways. That and the fact that he was a Frost Giant; only a true Asgardian could be king.

The parents had decided early on to let their son know who he truly was. They told him the story of how Loki came to Asgard, who his biological father was, and how naughty he had been. Regardless his son loved him and that made him feel absolutely wonderful. They also let him know that Scarlet had once been mortal and that she had once fallen upon hard times. The few times she visited her mother Tόmas could sense the favoritism between the boy's mother and aunt.

He then turned to Scarlet, "And you deserve to be Queen."

"We'd have to get married for that," The former junkie smirked and folded her arms, "The Frost Giant and the human. We'd make for a great team."

"We already are."

As the family stood proudly the large gold doors opened. All three turned to see Thor standing in the middle of the doorway, Loki instantly frowning. He knew Thor would want to assume his role as king, ending the prince's temporary reign once again. He was really starting to get use to being temporary king, disapproving of his brother constantly leaving.

"Welcome back, brother." The God of Mischief took in a deep breath, rolling back his shoulders.

Thor gave his younger brother a weak smile as his nephew stood up off the steps before kneeling down to one knee. They may have been related, but Thor was still the king of Asgard. With a weak smile the king told Tόmas to rise, placing his hands upon the young boy's shoulders, "So good to see you, Tόmas, you grow every time I see you."

"Well you were gone for a while this time, my king," The young boy observed, "How long are you back for?"

With a sigh the God of Thunder ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Not long, I still have some things to take care of on Earth."

"Is Jane still on Earth?" Scarlet asked.

Thor gave a small nod as the mother and son excused themselves. This was an issue to be discussed between brothers. For the first time in their lives Loki saw envy in Thor's eyes. Before this moment the prince had always been jealous of his older brother. He was better looking, stronger, the obvious favorite, and heir to the throne. There was nothing about the Frost Giant that Thor could ever be envious of.

Until today. Today Thor looked upon his younger brother and wished he could have what the younger one had. He had a woman who stayed with him on Asgard and had a wonderful son. Before he had always been proud of his brother and nephew. He was happy Loki was building a legacy for himself and seemed to be sincerely happy. But, now he was jealous because he would never be able to experience that first hand. He would have loved to feel the pride Odin felt for him.

"I am so sorry."

Sighing, Thor wearily sat down on the steps, hanging his arms over his knees, "Do not pity me, brother."

"I do not pity you," Loki spoke softly, sitting down next to his older sibling, "I simply wish to ease your mind. I can only imagine the type of hell your mind is in."

"Loki, please do me a favor."

"Anything."

With a frown on his face, Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Always be proud of Tόmas. Love him and be a good role model for him. I can now only dream of being able to raise a strong offspring. He has a wonderful mother, but he will look to you as I looked to our father. I saw how Odin was as a king and a father and I wanted to emulate him."

In his brother's time of mourning, the younger male decided to hold his tongue. He could have chimed in and mentioned he thought Odin could have done a better job raising him. That he would have liked not to beg for the former king's love, always living in his older brother's shadow. Instead he decided to bite his tongue, not wanting to make Thor feel worse than he already was.

Wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder, Loki spoke softly, "You would have been a great father. You're a great king, father, and uncle. Asgard needs you to not fall apart."

"Earth needs me."

His frown tightened, "You were named king of Asgard. What if I wanted to go to Earth while you were gone? We couldn't ask father to take over again. He's certainly enjoying retirement."

"I fear for Jane, Loki, she hasn't spoken to me since we found out the news."

Loki retracted his arm, the two brothers sitting in silence. Life had pretty much been the same the past ten years. Now all of a sudden things seemed to be taking a different direction. His son was slowly growing up in a man, already setting his sights on a woman. Sif and Fandral had married and Thor was drowned in secrecy. Loki couldn't help, but want to know what was going on. What were those humans planning to do with the Asgardian?

Leaning back on the stairs and resting his elbows back on the steps, "My dear brother…I feel a storm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Hello, beautiful reviewers! So, I know Loki is sort of reverting back to his old ways, but don't fret! Loki made so much progress in the last story, I wouldn't make him completely evil again :P But, mischief is his drug and he's just going through withdrawal. And don't we love him a little naughty? ;) Anyway, just have faith in me! I love you guys! Oh and suggestions are always welcomed! Think naughty thoughts for this story ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Eisa, and Tόmas!

Chapter Three

_No one had ever made love to her like him. She wouldn't consider it making love actually, rather a man exuding his dominance over her. That was something no man had ever given her. When her husband and she had sex he was polite, always stopping to make sure she was enjoying herself or to make sure he wasn't being too rough._

_No, that wasn't how Loki was. The God of Mischief asked no questions; he wanted no answers. He never bothered asking where Fandral was when he came to her door in the middle of the night; she didn't even know herself. Instead he pushed her back into her room, slamming the door shut and forcing his lips on hers._

_Of course Sif struggled, but she guessed that must have turned him on. In a way she wanted to push him away, call him a madman, and push him out of her room. After all the two had had significant others for some time now, along with children. Despite all these domesticated reasons for stopping, the Goddess of War gave into him._

_She had envisioned how it would be making love to Thor a dozen times. But, she would have never envisioned what it would be like with Loki. He was a jealous, secluded man who was much smaller than his older brother. Yet, his hand took control of the situation, gripping the warrior's jaw as he pushed her body up against the wall and slammed his lips on hers. His body held her between him and the wall, leaving little room for her to move._

_In a way though she liked that. Fandral would never slam her against a wall, grip her hair in dominance, and roughly kiss her. Rather he'd place her gently on the bed, kiss her tenderly, and ask her to remove her clothes. Loki didn't even wait for Sif to even register what was going on, taking it upon himself to rip her clothes off her body. _

_Her naked chest was then exposed for the mischievous man. She saw a lustful glimmer in his green eyes, immediately taking a breast in each hand. When he squeezed them Sif found herself moaning. Hearing herself make sounds of pleasure from Loki touching her shocked her. Was she really enjoying herself? In one instant the situation went from rape to something she was anticipating. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see what Loki did next._

_And that was tugging her head to the side by her raven hair to devour at her neck. A victorious smirk grew on his lips, opening his mouth to take her sweet skin in between his teeth. This caused her to curve her body into his, pressing her private part up against him. Why was she reacting to this? Her whole life she had disliked everything about Loki, absolutely sure that he was planning something at this very moment. And now was when she decided she wanted to get turned on by him?_

_A small gasp left her lips as she felt his cold fingers slip into her pants and into her sex. This caused Loki to chuckle, swirling his fingers inside her warm wet walls. She relished in the feeling, only hoping that he'd force himself into her soon. It was a new experience for her. Now she was begging him, giving herself completely to him. Just like he always wanted._

_It wasn't long before her pants and underwear joined her torn top on the bottom of the floor, standing completely naked in front of him. Fandral always told her how beautiful she was and never touched her body as if he really lusted for it. That was the complete opposite of what Loki did. He didn't say anything to her, he didn't need to. She could see how much he wanted her, how much he had been wanting this._

_In a quick shift he gripped her left leg and pulled it up, thrusting himself-_

Before Sif was able to feel Loki's member thrust into her excited vulva, she woke up. Like some sort of nightmare she shot up in the large bed she shared with her husband in a cold sweat. The warrior was breathing heavily, running her fingers through her silky black hair. Why was she having that type of dream with Loki? And why didn't it feel like a dream? Why did it feel as if it were really happening?

"Are you alright, love?"

Still shell shocked, Sif turned to a sleeping Fandral. It was one in the morning. When the couple had first gotten together they would have still been up at this time. Even when Eisa was born they were still up, whether it was because they were taking care of their daughter or going out, they were up. These days they were in bed by ten at night.

Biting her lower lip, the female lowered herself back into their plush bed, sighing, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Unlike Fandral and Sif, Loki and Scarlet were still up. Tόmas had gotten his own room a couple of years ago right next to theirs, establishing himself as a growing boy. If he needed them they were right next door and he always had the help of the guards since he was Odin's grandson. This gave the unmarried couple their nights back, even though neither of them minded spending their nights with their beloved son.<p>

Though right now they were doing some adult things. Their sheets told a story of what had occurred during that night. Now Scarlet and Loki sat at their round table in their undergarments, drinking mead and smoking hookah. A couple of years back while they were visiting New York City and Tόmas was with his grandparents the two had gone to a club that had hookah there. Since then the god had enjoyed partaking in the activity and it was a nice alternative to Scarlet's smoking addiction.

Breathing in a large amount of smoke, Loki held his breath while handing the pipe over to his lover. As Scarlet breathed in the strawberry kiwi flavored smoke the male blew out what he was holding in. Folding her knees up to her chest the mother slowly let the smoke seep out of her mouth, relishing in the warmth that filled her body.

Green eyes watched the smoke dance out of her glistening lips, smirking, "You're so fucking sexy."

Scarlet blew all of the smoke out of her mouth, smirking back while covering the hole of the pipe with her thumb, "Right back at ya, handsome."

"These are things our son would not appreciate hearing." Loki snickered while taking a gulp of alcohol.

"These are things no child would want to hear their parents saying."

The mischievous one laughed while having the pipe passed back to him. Scarlet refilled both of their cups with mead, both going on now their third glasses. After ten years in Asgard the human had developed a tolerance to the strong Asgardian alcohol. Her viewing on alcohol on Earth was now the same as his was when they first met, not able to get intoxicated off the Earth beverage.

Loki had appreciated Scarlet had decided to spend most of her time on Asgard with their son. There wasn't really much on Earth for her besides her mother who she really didn't see often. Besides that she stood by the man she loved, supporting everything he did. It had been years since she even spoke about television, Tόmas only watching it when they visited Earth. The only Earth traditions she held onto were music and clothes, not a big fan of maiden outfits.

"Scarlet," He started, "Thank you…for being there for me."

Scarlet smiled lovingly, looking him in his eyes, "I love you, Loki, and I love it here."

"If only your sister felt the same way Asgard would have the king my father intended our world to have."

With a sigh she ran her fingers through her shoulder length black hair, "The last thing Jane would want is to be here. She's so subconscious of Asgardian culture, she's too use to Earth. She's afraid if she comes back everyone if going to look at her as the baron woman."

Loki blew out smoke while offering his condolences, "It's really a shame. How is she doing?"

"Not good," Scarlet shook her head with a frown, "Thor and her aren't even talking. And mom's been on her ass for years now to have a kid since they're the married ones. Do you know what she's gonna say when she finds this out?"

"I can only imagine," Loki rolled his eyes. Scarlet's mother wasn't his biggest fan considering he hadn't put a ring on her daughter's finger and had a son out of wedlock. Needless to say he only went to see Mrs. Foster so she didn't think he had abandoned his family, "Do you wish we would have another child?"

Taking the pipe back from him she shook her head with a smile, "I like that we just have Tόmas. I love him. I feel like all the mistakes I've ever made don't matter because…I'm a good mother."

He smiled, "You are a wonderful mother."

"And you're a wonderful father."

He sighed, "It does feel good. Considering we're both immortal there's plenty of time to have another child. I just wanted a chance to make my son feel loved…I didn't want to play favorites by having children so close together like Odin did. Besides…I fear for your health."

Scarlet smiled, "I told you eleven years ago I don't care. Besides, I don't want to have another child while you're uncertain."

"Excuse me?" He was confused.

"Loki, I know you. You are the God of Mischief. It's been ten years and I see mischievousness in your eyes. You're planning something. How could you not? It's what you've done your whole life. You've lived the domesticated life for a decade and now you're getting antsy. I don't know what you're planning, but I know you are. And I don't want to bring a child into that."

Loki's eyes stared down at the ground. She was completely right. Subconsciously he had been forming a plan in his head for some time now. Whether he planned on acting on his impulses or not he had naughty thoughts. Even now that he had his father's love, developed a good relationship with his brother, and had a wonderful family he couldn't help himself. Ten years couldn't compare to all the decades before then feeling unworthy and deciding how to destroy everything around him.

His gaze then met hers, their fun night turning serious. For so long the only thing that had stopped him from devising a plan was her. The last time he had acted on his devious thoughts she left him without saying a word. It was a terrible feeling thinking that the one person he had ever felt genuine love from fled from him because of his naughty side. And now that they had been together for a good amount of time and had a son he was even more hesitant. The most important thing to him was being a good role model for Tόmas.

"Will you stand by me?"

There was silence in the air. Scarlet stared at him sternly, frightening him. It frightened him to think after all this time she would leave again. What if she took their son? And this was something he wasn't even sure he wanted, just dark thoughts that were swimming in his mind. He thought if she so much as stood up to leave for the bathroom he'd beg at her ankles to stay.

Reaching over she gently took his hand in hers and smiled, "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: So I pretty much feel disgusted with how long it's taken me to get out another chapter. It's so unfair to you loyal readers to take this long. It's just a lot of stuff happened this summer that prevented me to work on this story. I certainly didn't want to put out crap. Now school has started back up and it's my last year before I get my bachelor's and I have a lot of work already to do! So, I certainly can't add again this week, but I will try to get them out much sooner since I have a good idea of what I want to do. By the way, has anyone seen the DVD comes out this Tuesday? So excited!

Willow- Don't worry about taking so long to review because I took so long to update! But I'm glad you like the story so far! I love you! Anna- I'm so sorry to hear about your sister, good luck to her! I know it's a really sad situation and I would never want to wish that upon anyone. I just thought it'd spice the story up a bit! And also don't worry about Scarlet and Loki, I just thought it'd be interesting to play a little games of Sif lol Deidara-I can't wait to see _The Avengers! _Grr it couldn't come any sooner! Thank you finally though for taking the time to review! GU3SS- Don't worry about Scarlet and Loki! Again I just wanted to play a little game with Sif, turn the tables a bit, eh? Thank you so much to all the new reviewers you guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Eisa, and Tόmas!

Chapter Four!

Jane had left work early that day. She had finished all the work she wanted to get through that day and really wasn't in the mood to stay any longer than she had to. It was actually quite fascinating what S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing. To put together a team of super humans to protect their world was a great idea. And it was really great studying them; absolutely fascinated with what their own world could do. She doubted anyone could even fathom people like them existed.

At the same time it almost saddened her to see her husband studied like a lab rat. They all knew he was from another world and that made him the center of attention at the main headquarters. It was as if he weren't real and they were probing some ancient machine found in the snow. The two had never lived a normal lifestyle, but now things were really breaking away from the norm.

While home Jane decided to go through some of her photo albums. Not being able to conceive a child was still fresh on her mind and even though looking through these photos was a bad idea, she did it anyway. When Scarlet became pregnant all Jane felt was complete and utter joy at the thought of being an aunt.

She was also joyful that her younger sister picked up the motherly instinct quickly. Over the last eleven years she watched Scarlet mature into a wonderful mother while holding onto her personality. And Tόmas was truly a wonderful young boy. While she imagined Loki having been an angry child and Scarlet at that age had become slightly scornful, their son was neither. He was a happy young boy who received the proper amount of love from everyone around him.

The thought that she would not be able to experience any of that depressed her. Jane saw how happy a child made the younger siblings and was looking forward to the day she would have one with her husband. For all these years it seemed as if Thor and she had it all. It was a star struck romance that lead into a quick yet beautiful wedding. And for a while they were enjoying the perfect marriage. After all who wanted to be married to the love of her life who just happened to be king of a mystical world?

So why was she letting the one thing she couldn't have affect her so much? Was her life suddenly meaningless just because she couldn't have a baby? With a sigh the brunette flipped over another page of the photo album. It was Tόmas's fifth birthday and Loki and Scarlet had brought the young boy down to Earth so Mrs. Foster could see him. Thor looked so happy and proud while holding the young boy in his large arms, as if trying fatherhood on for size.

Jane also knew Thor was disappointed at the thought of not being able to have a child. She knew in his world the true testimony of being king was not only to take care of his kingdom, but to raise a future king of his own. She then began to worry; the problem was her. He could easily get rid of the problem and go on to another mate that would be able to provide him with children.

Slowly she heard the door crack open as she turned to see who had stepped in. The air between the married couple was that of a dark cloud. Both of their bodies felt heavy and neither could even fake a smile. What had become of them?

"I had heard you had left work early." Thor gently spoke, looming just outside the doorframe.

"I couldn't concentrate."

The king frowned, slowly approaching his wife. He sat carefully down next to her, pulling the photo album from her hands, "This won't help, Jane."

Sighing, Jane ran her fingers through her auburn hair, "I couldn't help it. It's all I've been thinking about."

He frowned, "Me too."

"Thor," By now the once mortal couldn't even look the man she had loved for over a decade in the eyes, "If you…if you want to leave me, I under-"

"No," Thor replied with almost a bit of force. He took his wife's face in the palm of his hands and forced her saddened eyes to stare into his, "I love you with all my heart. I made a vow eleven years ago to be with you in good times and bad. This…is very hard. For both of us. But, life will move on. Maybe it will be just us…but, is that really so bad?"

With a weak smile Jane touched her hand upon the blonde's and shook her head, "Not bad at all."

* * *

><p>Back on Asgard Scarlet was occupying herself by braiding her hair. Loki was attending business in the kingdom and she thought it nice to perhaps go down to Earth. She still had friends down there who of course knew nothing about her real life. All they knew was that she had a son, had aged well, and had a lover for the past eleven years.<p>

Mid-braid a knock came to her door, granting whoever was on the other side permission to come in. The raven haired girl grinned upon seeing it was Tόmas who wanted to see his mother, "Hey, kid, what's up?"

"Bored," The young Asgardian shrugged and sat on the edge of his parent's bed, "I like your hair, mom."

Scarlet grinned, "Thanks. Dad's doing business so I figured I'd go down to Earth. See Jane and perhaps a friend."

"Can I come?"

Turning around on the chair facing the dresser, she thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Of course. I'm sure Aunt Jane would like seeing you."

"Will she ever come back?"

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked while raising an eyebrow.

The young boy leaned back on the bed and shrugged, "She's never around…neither is Uncle Thor. They're always on Earth. Do they not like it here?"

The former addict sighed and stood up while taking a seat next to her son. Slinging her arm around his shoulders, Scarlet rubbed Tόmas's arm up and down with a sigh, "Your aunt and uncle…are just kinda going through a lot right now. They'll figure it out."

Looking up at her with large blue eyes, the half-Frost Giant asked, "Are you and dad gonna help them?"

She then bit her lower lip, "We're going to try."

* * *

><p>While Jane and Thor were trying to mend the fragments of their relationship, Loki was content with his. He had a great son who he foretold a bright future for and a loving woman who stood by his side. It was an amazing feeling to know how supported he was. Years ago lies almost tore them apart. He had thought the real him would have Scarlet running; instead it was the thing she loved about him. No matter what she wanted to be with him as long as he told the truth.<p>

While rounding a corner he bumped into a startled Sif. Lately the female warrior had become jumpy and didn't necessarily seem on her toes as usual. He had no idea about the kind of thoughts that her plaguing her mind, the images that haunted her dreams. To him she was just a more nervous and on edge version of herself.

"Lady Sif, what seems to be the problem?"

"You scared me is all."

Raising an eyebrow, the green eyed man knew better, "Your stealth is one of your finer attributes; what troubles you?"

Sif was afraid to look up into his eyes. Almost afraid that if she did she would be caught under some spell. Instead she opted to bite her lower lip and shake her head, "Suppose I haven't been feeling right. Not having Thor here…well…I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Loki growled within his soul. People in the kingdom were starting to notice his brother's absence. It would be horrible to have his brother's reputation tarnished as well as Odin's. After all the Allfather had considered carefully which son to inherit the throne, it would be an insult if he knew his choice wasn't working out.

His attention then went back to the warrior, gripping her chin gently to pull her gaze up to his, "What's really bothering you?"

"Will you just let it be, Loki?" Sif finally growled and yanked herself away, "I am fine, damn it!"

"Now…_there's _the Sif I love." The Prince smirked.

Growling she marched away just as Scarlet came up behind Loki. Now, Sif may have been his little play toy, but the woman he truly loved was behind him. She wrapped his arms around his waist and rest her head against his back. For a brief moment he took time to breathe in her scent and run his fingers over the roof of her hand.

He then turned around, running his fingers along one of her braided French pigtails, "Very nice. Bored, I assume?"

"Very," She sighed, "Which why I'm deciding to go down to Earth."

"Oh?"

Holding her hands behind her back, she nodded, "Yes, and Tόmas is coming along with me."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Has everyone found a need to go to Midgard lately?"

"Only to get away from you." She snickered playfully.

While a playful smirk the Frost Giant gently pinched his lover's side, causing her to laugh. He loved hearing her laugh run through his ears. It reminded him of a time where he didn't know who he was and the only thing that seemed to bring light in his life was her. Even before the two had proclaimed their love for one another he enjoyed her company and would enjoy hearing her laugh.

"Will you be staying with Jane?"

"For a little while," Scarlet shrugged, "Just to see how she's doing. I was thinking about dropping Tόmas off at mom's house to go see Sydney in New York City."

"Oh God, I'm sure he'd simply love that."

Scarlet snickered. She knew he was partially snickering because the only reason her and the eccentric woman would get together was to go dancing quite erotic with each other. The other reason was because their son could catch on to the sour feelings Mrs. Foster had about his parents' situation. It didn't bother him that his parents weren't married. He was part Earthling and on Earth people had children without being married all the time. And he was also part Frost Giant and knew his mother had been granted immortality, which was deeper than any material ring.

The couple then began to walk as Loki stated, "If you stay long enough I'll perhaps join you and let father watch the kingdom. I have…some business there to take care of as well."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Once again it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been working on this chapter for at least two weeks now. But between the two mid-terms I've had, the two three-page papers, and the ten-page paper due today actually I've not had the time to concentrate on this. So sorry! So this chapter is kinda foreshadowing what I'm planning for this story. I love Loki's devious side, I want to play with it as well as showing his good side. So, I hope no one is too mad at me lol The next chapter will be a little lighter, but after that I wanna put my plan into play. Just a quick question, does anyone know like a common threat that threatened the Earth during the Avengers comics? Or a villain you would like to see? I'd love to know! Quickly, thank you those who love my lemons! I enjoy writing them haha RuinNine- Wasn't Captain America so good! Love Chris Evans (not as much as Tom Hiddleston though). Willow- I told you I went to Comic Con and being at the Avengers booth was just a teaser, the actually movie will be porn! OMG! It could not come out any sooner! The only thing I'm a little disappointed with is that Edward Norton didn't agree to be in the movie since he's one of my favorite actors =( Anna- Congratulations! I'm sure the hours of labor was torture but now a beautiful bundle of life is here =] And my favorite thing about Loki is the urge to hit him and hug him all at the same time hahaha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Eisa, and Tόmas!

Chapter Five

"Aunt Jane!"

On a nice sunny day Jane Foster opened the door to her Earth home to be greeted by her young nephew. The look of surprise and joy was soon painted on her face as she crouched down to take Tόmas in her arms. It had seemed like such a long time since she had seen the young boy and the reunion couldn't have come at a better time. What she needed right now was to see the shining example of two people's love; what she wanted.

And when she was done embracing her nephew the scientist turned her attention to the sister she was very proud of. Although it hadn't been that long since the sisters saw each other, it seemed like a completely different lifetime. Just before Jane found out about her inability to have children she still looked at Scarlet as her younger sister. As the sister she watched battle a horrible drug addiction and one trying to repair their relationship.

Now Scarlet was the responsible mother who stood loyal next to her man in Asgard. Tears began to form in the brown eyes of the older woman as they embraced, Scarlet chuckling while patting her back, "Jane, what's up? You look like we haven't seen each other in years!"

"I just really miss you." Jane smiled, going to wipe her watery eyes.

The young mother touched her older sister's cheek and walked in, slowly observing the house with her hands behind her back, "I like what you've done to the place."

Sheepishly laughing Jane shut the door behind the two and went to rummage through her refrigerator in search of food to offer her family, "Well, I've had a lot of time on my hands."

As the two Midgardians chatted the son of Loki positioned himself on the couch in front of the large flat screen TV. It had been a while since he was on Earth, having to take a moment to remember how to use all the Earthling tools. In Asgard there was no such thing as TV and life was more than entertaining to him. Not that he minded watching some television while on Earth, he just didn't understand the way people in this realm became slaves to it.

Earth was great. After all Tόmas was half Earthling. But, he was raised mostly in Asgard and developed a love for the mystical land that Midgard just couldn't provide for him. In his land there was no pollution, beautiful scenery, grand architecture, noble warriors, and Eisa. The young boy sighed while slipping off his shoes and pulling his feet up on the couch, as young as he was he knew he was falling for Sif's daughter. He knew his mother didn't mind, but was fully aware his father was a tad weary about his son having feelings for Eisa.

Still, Tόmas was eager to see his aunt and uncle; both whom he felt had abandoned Asgard for Earth. He would never share this information because he was so young, but he shared his father's feelings about Thor abandoning the throne. In his mind it was Loki who deserved to be king despite the fact he was a Frost Giant.

"Aunt Jane?"

Directing her attention to the young boy, she smiled, "Yes, Tόmas?"

"Are you ever coming back to Asgard?"

Jane felt her words stuck in the back of her throat, moving her lips a couple of time though no sound came out. Rather she just stared at the young boy who stared up at her with large blue eyes, as if wondering if her answer would let him down. She was at a loss of what to say to her nephew, afraid he was judging her like everyone else.

"Are you?"

This time the question came from Scarlet, Jane quickly turning her head to stare into her sister's eyes. By now her mouth was completely agape in surprise, "Scar…why do you ask?"

The female's blue eyes shifted over to her son to signal to him it was time to allow adults to talk. Nodding Tόmas removed himself from the couch and decided to occupy time in Scarlet's old room watching TV. Once the child was gone the raven haired sister turned to the older one, folding her arms and sighing. Before she was able to say anything Jane jumped in, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

Jane could feel tears forming in her brown eyes, turning her head to the side, "Do you know what it's like, Scarlet? Being Thor's wife? I'm the wife of the king of Asgard. A king, Scar! A god. And…I can't give him children."

"Jane," Scarlet spoke softly, stepping closer, "Thor loves you. Sure, he's upset. What man wouldn't be? But, it's not because he has some expectation of you that you failed to meet. Why are you so insecure? Is it me?"

Wiping away the tears the scientist shook her head, now staring the other female in the eyes, "No, I'm so proud of you. I just want to feel what you feel with Tόmas."

"You're a great aunt, Jane. And besides, you're with the man you love, isn't that enough? A man who loves you so much stays here on Earth with you even though he is king of Asgard."

Scarlet could tell her sister was still upset, walking over to the refrigerator to get a glass of water. Jane had always been there trying to help the younger one's drug habits. Despite every nasty comment and every item she stole from her older sister Jane had never stopped loving or trying to help her. And now was the time for her to reach out and be there for Jane like she had been for Scarlet.

Taking a sip of water, Jane took in a deep breath before setting down the glass. She ran her hands up and down her shoulders, attempting to calm her nerves. Her eyes then caught Scarlet's, seeing her weak smile. Returning the smile, Jane knew she needed to calm down. It was a problem that she was going to worry about for a very long time, but mopping around depressed about it was only going to make it worse. She was only going to push everyone she loved away from her if she continued to act the way she was.

With a weak smile Jane wrapped her arms around Scarlet's thin frame, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"That girl is checking you out."<p>

While Jane and Scarlet were letting out their emotions, Steve Rogers was letting his anger out on a punching bag. He had no idea why Tony Stark insisted on watching the war hero work out, most likely to look over his father's work. It unnerved him that he was viewed as some lab rat, everyone was looking at him because he was from another time. As if he hadn't been through enough, he didn't need to be put under a microscope by a man who flew around in a metal suit.

Sweat dripped down his temples as the buff man turned around exasperated, "What are you talking about?"

With a cocky smirk, Tony directed Rogers's attention to a young female agent who was passing through the gym. The moment Captain America turned his head the young girl sped up and left the room, a blush clearly on her cheeks. This only led Tony to chuckle and raise his arms in triumph, "See, told you."

"That's great, Tony, can I get back to training?"

The billionaire eyed the other man turn his attention back on the punching bag, striking it with more force than before. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head, knowing he had struck a chord in the soldier. No doubt women must have flocked to him back in his day, but whenever someone even mentioned a woman around Rogers he tended to shut down. He even became uncomfortable around Thor and Jane, something about relationships bothered him.

Tony left the room as Rogers continued to take his anger out on the bag. During WWII all he wanted to do was serve his country, completely willing to undergo an experiment so that he could do this better. For a brief moment he was on top of the world, loved by many as Captain America. And he would give all that away to be back in his time period and be able to meet Peggy for their promised date.

While Rogers stayed trapped in his head another stayed in the shadows. Loki had stayed invisible and witnessed the small encounter between the two Avengers. It was amusing to him that the group that was suppose to protect the Earth from threats like him had loose ends that could have been easily unraveled.

Relishing in his thoughts he noticed the doors open as Thor stepped in to join Rogers. Loki repositioned himself against the wall, observing his brother give the captain his signature smile. It was nice to see the God of Thunder regaining his upbeat attitude. Truthfully as much as the mischievous one wanted to be spiteful about the situation he couldn't help but feel bad for Thor. He after all was his beloved older brother and it was hurtful and strange to see the blonde not be as happy as he usually was.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers, how are you doing today?" Thor asked grandly.

The American weakly smiled, enjoying someone who wasn't as arrogant as Stark, "Just fine. You're looking better today."

Thor breathed in a huge breath of air through his nostrils, giving the other man his signature white smile, "I'm doing very well. It's a new day and I have everything I could ask for."

"How is Jane doing?"

"She's…doing well. Better."

Although no one knew the exact reason for the female scientist's sadden demeanor as of late it was clear something was wrong in their relationship. Which was really so sad because before this they both had seemed like the perfect couple. Thor viewed Jane as the most precious jewel when he looked at her, constantly smiling and winking her way, causing the brunette to turn her head away with a blush and smile.

"Don't you…" Rogers started, straightening himself up and facing the god rather than the punching bag, "Get home sick?"

"What do you mean?"

The captain shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "Asgard or wherever you come from. I mean, every day I miss my time. I've been 'asleep' for seventy years…I would give anything to be back in my hometown of Brooklyn."

Thor shrugged back, chuckling softly, "Earth has become my home. I love Asgard; it will always be my home. But, Earth needs me. In ten years there have been more threats on humanity then there has been in Asgard. My realm is full of warriors whom I put my trust in, here there are only a few."

"Guess it doesn't hurt to have a god around," Rogers chuckled, "What about…I mean…I heard about your brother."

Loki's interest peaked at the mention of his name, intrigued to hear what Thor would have to say. His green eyes watched his brother give a wryly smile, "He's a good man."

"You're not afraid he's going to go back to his old ways?"

Thor looked at the ground for a moment, clenching his fists, "I trust that he will be able to repress his mischievous ways. After all he's finally accepted that I am king."

Loki's eyebrow raised. At first he felt good that his brother was defending him, but now his mood was changing. _Accepted? _Was he serious? Loki was more of a king to Asgard than Thor was, choosing to spend all of his time on Earth. By now the sorcerer could feel his anger rising, clenching his fists. He was insulted that Thor would make him out to look like a dog in front of others.

"And you have a beautiful woman." Rogers grinned.

"I do, don't I?" Thor grinned, "Jane's beautiful. There's no other woman in the world better than her. I truly have it all."

Once again the black haired man gritted his teeth. How dare his older brother think he had it all? He was the one who had a loving woman in his life who accepted him for who he was and wasn't trying to make him into something he wasn't. She wasn't dragging him to a world away from his responsibilities and something he had been waiting for his father to pass down to him for years. And he was the one with a child, a great son whom he was completely proud of and who supported him. How dare Thor dismiss his brother's success, he doubted anyone there even knew Loki was with Jane's sister.

* * *

><p>Although Loki hadn't planned on staying on earth long he felt after hearing what he did that he needed to see Scarlet. The temporary king had told the Allfather about his journey to Earth, asking the former king to watch over the throne. Odin wasn't entirely happy that both of his sons were abandoning the throne, though Loki promised him it wouldn't be for long. Besides, there hadn't been a threat to Asgard in ten years and he hoped it would stay that way.<p>

Scarlet and Jane were drinking coffee when Loki arrived at the front door, the younger sister grinning from ear to ear. Upon seeing his lover's grand smile he couldn't help, but smirk to himself while leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Loki had never been one to show his emotions to others, only comfortable with showing everyone how much he loved Scarlet.

Jane weakly smiled, she would never admit she still felt wary around the younger Odinson, she could always see deviance in his green eyes, "Hello, Loki."

Loki turned to his brother's wife, smiling, "How are you doing, Jane?"

"Better now that Scarlet is here."

Giving her a smile, he asked where Tόmas was. It would have been selfish of him to break apart the sisterly reunion. Despite the hurt he was feeling it would have been unfair to rip Scarlet's attention away from the woman who needed a good amount of help. He may have been feeling a tad bit sour over what he had just heard, but Jane had done nothing wrong.

Loki's green eyes ran along the doorframe leading to the room where Scarlet and him had first became intimate. The same sensation he felt eleven years ago crawled up his skin as his fingers touched the doorknob. Breathing in a heavy breathe, the God of Mischief felt a tightening in his stomach as he remembered how beautiful Scarlet looked stumbling into his room. How beautifully…broken she looked. How wonderful it was to watch her grow during the past decade, the woman who practically broke at the sight of her ex-boyfriend would gladly stand up to him today.

"Father!"

Tόmas radiated joy when his father walked through the door, perking up as Loki gave a proud smirk. He could never tire of seeing the joy in his son's face every time they met. The green eyed Frost Giant sat down on the vacant side of the bed, swinging his legs up on the soft cushion after kicking his shoes off. The young boy gave a large grin as their gazes focused on the television, which was playing some terrible reality shore.

"Why must you watch this?"

"Nothing else interests me." The young boy shrugged.

Loki rolled his eyes, all he would need was his son ending up on some horrible reality show with the scum of this planet. Not being able to express himself coherently with trash on, the tall man shut off the TV much to Tόmas's chagrin. Turning his attention over to his son, Loki spoke softly, "Son…I want you to know how proud I am of you."

The boy nodded, "I know you are."

Sighing, Loki ran his lean fingers through his black hair while speaking, "I need you, Tόmas, to support me…in what I decide to do."

"What are you deciding to do?"

Green eyes bore deep into the blue eyes of a young man. They sat there wondering, begging for his father to give him some insight of what was going on inside his head. Even at a young age he knew that his father had his demons, dark thoughts that had long been repressed. He would forever be known as the God of Mischief; the only way he knew how to be. For a decade he had behaved, was it time for him to break? And if he did what had triggered it?

Loki continued to stare at the turned off TV, reaching over to wrap his arm around his son's shoulders. Puling Tόmas close to his body, he answered, "I'm going to make things right."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I hope everyone is doing something spectacular since I'm not. It's Halloween and I have class and tomorrow I have work at six in the morning. Hopefully I'll have time for a cocktail! Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter…it's a little naughty haha Thank you to all my reviewers! Some cue points I love Robert Downey Jr., I can't wait to see his interaction with the other heroes in the _Averngers! _Willow, I need to see that parody! Lol And thank you AlyssCromwell, I was only curious because I need a common enemy between Thor and Loki for my story. Ok, guys, love you and stay with me!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Tόmas, Eisa, and Sydney!

Chapter Six

Before raising hell Loki decided to take advantage of his time of Earth and take Scarlet out. She had yet to be informed about his contemplations, preferring to reveal to her his plan when it was beginning to take action. Loki felt secure in knowing the human would stand by him in his decisions, but he didn't know how upset she would be. Therefore he thought it better of a choice to have the plan in motion when she found out.

Thor and Jane had offered to watch Tὀmas for the night while the sorcerer took Scarlet out to a nightclub in New York City. It had been about five years since the pair had been in the city that never sleeps, returning to Asgard where they were happy. Still he knew his lover enjoyed the night scene and truth be told he didn't really mind it. The clubs always had a hold of Scarlet who allowed her own mischievous ways to emerge and take over her.

Looking over, he smirked. One of the best things about taking Scarlet to clubs was her outfits. Hugging her lean figure was a silver tube top dress that was only a few inches below her behind. Not that he minded. Loki wasn't like most possessive men; he quite enjoyed his woman oozing sexuality as she moved her hips on the dance floor. The more men stared on the smugger he felt about having her, knowing he was truly the lucky one.

Though right now Scarlet looked a tad agitated as she leaned her body to one side, folding her arms and tapping her five inch black heel. Waiting on the very long line to get into the club was starting to agitate Loki as well. Waiting on line was something he usually never did, only deciding to humor Scarlet. Though now that he saw she was impatient as well he grasped her ringed hand and pulled her to the front of the line with him.

"Hey, man, wait on line just like everyone else." A very large bouncer blocked the entrance, putting on his best mean face.

Giving the bouncer a dark smirk, Loki tilted his chin up to the side, "My good man, you wouldn't want this lovely lady waiting, would you?"

Scarlet smirked while seeing her man in action, watching the mind control completely sweep over the large man. Waiting at clubs was a very New York thing and something she had experienced many times in the past. But, what was this use in dating the greatest sorcerer in all of Asgard if you couldn't take advantage of some of his _talents?_

It wasn't long before the two were let in, the pounding of music flowing through their bodies. Scarlet's blue eyes set on the crowded bar, making a B-line to the bartender as she hailed his attention. Loki chuckled as her firm body leaned up against the bar, her hips moving to the music. He enjoyed watching the stares as his arms wrapped around her waist, feeling her behind curving into him.

The black haired mother turned around with two Lynchburg Lemonades as her lover planted a kiss on her soft lips. Scarlet smirked while eying her man up and down, knowing that women were looking at him. After all who wouldn't? He looked absolutely astonishing with his black midnight hair slicked back, a three quarter sleeved button down green shirt with a black vest over the shirt, and a pair of neat black slacks. She couldn't help but dance into his body, urging his body to move since she knew it wasn't something he often did.

Though Loki's face soon turned sour as he took a sip from the drink, "It's like drinking water."

"Hey, buddy," She defended, "This drink use to make me fall on my ass back in the day."

"My dear, I would think after staying in Asgard for so long would have redeemed you." He teased.

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the drink, staring down at her glass for a moment. Her lover was waiting for a reaction, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. After a moment or two, she turned around to the bartender while shouting, "Four shots of Devils Springs!"

Loki laughed full heartily, leaning his body against the counter, "So, I was right, hm?"

"Oh shush and drink your water."

The couple laughed while downing their weak mixed drinks. The bartender came back with the four shots, looking at the dark haired pair wildly. It was apparent the two were planning on getting royally messed up that night with the high percentage alcohol, downing two shots each as if they were water. Four more shots were ordered as Loki tucked a strand of hair behind the female's ear, "Did you ever think…you could ever be this happy?"

Resting her elbows behind her on the bar, Scarlet leaned her body forward with a smirk, "Nope. After I got clean I thought I was just going to work at that God forsaken diner my whole life."

"I would have never allowed it."

Scarlet laughed, "You would have if you had never met me."

Taking a shot of alcohol, Loki shouted above the loud music, "Of course we would have met. Whether or not it would be while I was trying to destroy you is a different scenario entirely."

"I don't go down with a fight, Sir Loki." She grinned deviously, taking another shot as well.

Breathing in her scent, Loki grazed his hand against her collar bone while making way to the back of her neck. He leaned down into her ear before nicking her lobe gently, "Is that so?"

Deciding to order herself a fancy Cosmopolitan, she ignored how weak it was while holding up the glass with her pinky out, "Good sir, I'm a lady, I don't do those kinds of things."

"But, you're so good at it." Loki pouted.

"Well, if it isn't the most attractive couple I've ever seen!"

Loki and Scarlet turned around to see a blast from the former junkie's past. Last time they had seen this woman was their last visit to New York. They had visited for a wedding; and what a wedding it was. The bride sported a full head of blue braids along with a short white corset wedding dress with black combat boots and the groom was a beautiful black man from England sporting a leather jacket.

Though Sydney Ludlow had changed a bit five years later. Some of the facial piercings had disappeared and it perhaps was the first time ever the two had seen her as a blonde. A platinum blonde at that. She stood in front of them with a large grin on her face as well as exotic purple eye shadow to match her purple halter top mini dress and silver high heels.

"Sydney!" Scarlet exclaimed while throwing her arms around her longtime friend, apparently she was starting to feel the effects of Midgardian alcohol.

"What are you two doing here?" The blonde grinned, hugging her partner in crime tightly, "I haven't seen you since the wedding!"

After the two girls released each other, Sydney curved her body into Loki's while kissing his cheek. The two pulled away from each other as he touched her hair, "Sydney, you're starting to look…normal?"

Sydney let out a grand laugh while ordering herself a Long Island Ice Tea, "I suppose that's what having twins will do to a girl."

"Twins!" Scarlet gawked.

"Yep," She grinned widely while taking her drink, which Loki paid for before the blonde was able to take out any money, "About three years ago. I should have told Jane so she could have told you guys, but of course true to form, Scarlet, you're always disappearing."

"Simply to keep you on your toes, sweety," Scarlet grinned, "That's fabulous, congratulations."

"Yes, perhaps one of my daughters while fall madly in love with your beautiful Tόmas."

Loki snickered while ordering him vodka on the rocks, "It would be much better than the girl he's interested in now."

The black haired girl teasingly smacked her lover's arm, once again congratulating her longtime friend. It was nice that no matter how much time apart the two females were still as close as ever. Sydney and Scarlet had met practically within the latter's first week in New York. For three years they lived together, did drugs together and miraculously got clean together. And now both were in mature relationships and mothers; who would have ever thought?

Looking around half expectedly, the male asked, "Where is Niguel?"

"I'm sorry, Loki, you'll be the only man amongst two beautiful women tonight," Sydney took a gulp of her drink while slinging an arm around the other's shoulders, "I'm sorry to inform you both that I am a single woman now. Niguel and I divorced two months ago."

The immortal woman's blue eyes widened as she asked with concern, "Oh no, why?"

Slyly grinning the blonde drank more, "Apparently the beautiful man enjoys dick more than I do. No worries though, it was a nice divorce and we remain the best of friends. You can't help who you are after all and who would I be to keep him from true happiness? He's with the girls right now actually so you see I have the best of both worlds. An amazing father to my children and the freedom to do whatever the fuck I want."

"You've always done what you wanted."

"And I'm not going to stop." Sydney replied proudly.

Two hours later Scarlet and Sydney were completely _plastered. _Loki looked on from his position at the bar, smugly consuming more alcohol. He wouldn't say he was on the same level as the two females, though he could feel slight effects from the beverage. He didn't need to be drunk after all, preferring to coherently watch the show being performed in front of him.

Out on the dance floor was a similar sight to the one he had seen when he first witnessed the two girls interacting with each other. Only this time both were heavily influenced by alcohol. Moving to the beat of the music Scarlet and Sydney rubbed their bodies up against each other, moving in a way that earned the attention of many onlookers.

Including himself. Like before Loki found himself growing hard, having to steady his breath to keep himself down. Though that was going to be difficult considering how the two women's hips pushed up against each other. The blonde's right hand ran up his woman's thigh as Scarlet ran her hand through the other's hair. It was enough to get his heart racing, trying to calm himself in fear onlookers would see his arousal.

It was becoming almost three in the morning when the two females got off the dance floor, Scarlet throwing her arms around her man and landing a big kiss on his lips. Smirking he watched her pull back as Sydney wrapped her arms around the stumbling woman from behind, "Scarlet's informed me you two must be going." She pouted, her words slurring slightly.

"I'm afraid so," Loki brushed his fingers across his son's mother's chin, "After all we have nowhere to go, but home."

"You both…could come back to my place," Sydney cooed, looking the man in front of her up and down slowly, "I only live a couple of blocks away."

Among the crowded and noisy room it seemed that all sound and motion had stopped just for the three of them. Scarlet's blue eyes flicked up to look into Loki's green ones. She was biting her lower lip sheepishly, as if awaiting his answer. There was no denying the sexual tension in the air; it was merely a question of who was going to make the first move.

And with Loki smirking that answer was him.


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Sorry, lovelies, that it's been so long since I've updated! Happy Thanksgiving to all! I hope no one has forgotten about me or given up, because I am still very much in love with this story. If you hang tight winter break is coming up soon and I will have so much more time to add! Next chapter is when things actually start becoming naughty! So please enjoy and review! Warning, this chapter borders on the NC-17 rating so…no one worry heehee

Disclaimer: I only own Sydney, Scarlet, Tόmas, and Eisa!

Chapter 7

The morning rose on a new day; though New York City had been wide awake for many hours before then. The morning reminded those who had been out all night that they had real lives and that their nights of fantasies had to end. This in New York City was only temporarily. All one had to do was wait for the sun to set again and reality slowly turned back into fantasy.

For Loki life always seemed like fantasy. Since the day he met Scarlet his life had been introduced to new experiences. First and foremost he would have never imagined being in a loving relationship with an amazing woman with whom he planned on spending all his days with. He also never thought he would have a son he loved unconditionally and would be able to be the father he had always envisioned Odin would be.

And he would absolutely have never thought he would be waking up in another female's apartment while Scarlet slept naked under a fluffy white blanket in the other female's bed. As Loki zipped up his pants, he looked down at his lover's sleeping body. She looked so beautiful and calm; her black hair wildly sprawled all over the pillow.

He then turned around to see Sydney standing near her kitchen window in boxer shorts and a sports bra while smoking a cigarette. Though with the breasts she paid a good amount of money for he imagined there would be no need for a bra. Still it would have probably been a bit odd for her to just stand there topless smoking a cigarette and talking to him. Though after the night the three of them had a little nudity would be nothing.

"In need of some coffee?" Sydney smirked.

Running his fingers through his black hair he nodded, "Desperately."

As Loki sat down at the small round table near the kitchen window flashbacks began running through his head. Every time his eyelids blinked little images of Sydney and Scarlet touching each other flashed before his vision. His fingers gripped the arm of the chair he sat in, his knuckles turning white as he tried not to get hard all over again.

_Through hazed eyes the prince of Asgard watched the two most beautiful women he ever saw locking lips with each other. The scene itself was enough to keep him paralyzed against the headboard of the bed, keeping his eyes wide. It didn't surprise him it would be Scarlet taking the initiative to throw off the other girl's bra, feeling up her large chest while her lips never left the other's. There was no question of how turned on he was; was this really happening to him?_

_As Sydney's fingers slipped in Scarlet's panties the blue eyed girl turned her attention to the man she had been with for the past decade. She could see how turned on he was, biting her lower lip seductively while raising an eyebrow. The power she held over him was astonishing, controlling everything including the air he breathed. Feeling like a pre-pubescent boy Loki ran his hand down into his pants, gripping his own raging hard on. _

_Scarlet turned Sydney's chin gently towards the male, smirking mischievously. The blonde snapped off the other's bra before the both began crawling towards him. His lover's lips attached his neck while the other's pushed aside his hand to replace with her mouth. Loki gripped a handful of Scarlet's black hair as he thought about how big the blonde's lips were. He pulled his lover's lips off his neck to kiss her while Sydney continued to suck him off._

_Not wanting to end the party so soon the prince pulled Sydney off of his groin, leaving Scarlet's lips to crush his own on the other woman. In a drunken erotic haze the mother of his children remained unfazed as she lowered her head down to start sucking on her friend's nipple. The blonde moaned into Loki's mouth as she ran her ringed fingers through his silky raven hair all the while Scarlet nipped at her breasts._

_Feeling in control of the situation at hand, Loki gently touched Scarlet's back. She removed her mouth from her friend's chest to look up to him with her beautiful green eyes. He pulled away from Sydney who, without skipping a beat; began working on removing his shirt. He leaned over to gently bite the cartilage of her pierced ears, whispering, "Touch yourself."_

_Scarlet bit her lower lip as her manicured fingers began moving themselves downward, stopping at the tip of her clit. As she began moving her fingers in a circle Sydney pushed Loki's back onto the bed so he was fully lying down. He couldn't help but grip the sheets as she lowered herself onto him. As the blonde began moving her hips on top of him he reached down to start playing with her clit, feeling her walls twitch around him._

_Loki then turned his head towards his lover who was still playing with her, arousing him even more. Growling in pleasure he reached over to grab her legs, pulling her so she was on top of his face. As his tongue glided along the folds of her pussy, Scarlet reached over to kiss Sydney who was still riding the Frost Giant. Both of their hips were moving in rhythm as he felt as if he were high on some king of drug, trying to grasp the reality of the situation._

_Scarlet pushed Sydney back as their lips stayed on top of each other, Loki maneuvering out from under the women. The male grasped his lover's hips to pull her back on her knees from behind, positioning her face in front of the blonde's sex. As his lover started devouring the mortal's wet folds he pushed himself into her void, bucking into her hard. His green eyes stared downwards, letting out a husky growl. Not only was sex with Scarlet always amazing, but she was eating another woman out right in front of him._

"Does he zone out like this often?"

Snapping out of reliving the events of the night past, Loki looked up to see Scarlet awake and smirking at him. Her hands were on her hips and she had found the dress she had gone to the apartment in. Such a shame, he would have so liked to wake up to a naked Scarlet. Still, he was sure last night was enough as he shuddered once again.

Loki growled as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom, the images in his head becoming too much for him. Scarlet snickered as she turned her head towards her friend who was saying something about her twins. Having always been a bit of a wild one in her past, the raven haired girl had never been that wild when it came to her sexuality; having always preferred drugs as her high. Still, a threesome was every man's dream and she was more than happy to _rock _Loki's world. The control had made her feel insanely confident and if there was any woman she'd rather have join them it was Sydney.

"How often do you think Loki will have that stunned look on his face?" The mortal snickered.

Scarlet tilted her head with a wry grin, answering, "Forever."

"My dear friend, how do we all get into these predicaments?"

"Because I bring all the hot men around." Scarlet laughed. She of course was joking. Before New York City she had spent the previous two years in a very toxic relationship. After that she could care less about male company, preferring Heroin to be her boyfriend.

Loki exited the bathroom soon afterwards as his lover teased, "You alright there, partner?"

Rolling his eyes, he adjusted his shirt before stating, "Perhaps we should head back?"

"Leaving me so soon?" The mortal pouted.

"Alas, we have to return to being responsible parents." Scarlet explained with a smile.

Once the immortal couple kissed the blonde's cheek goodbye and the two females locked in a large hug, Loki intertwined his fingers in Scarlet's once the door shut. He was giving her a look as she raised her eyebrow, "What's that look for?"

Smirking quite smugly, he answered, "This was all your doing, naughty girl."

Tilting her chin up with a smug smirk of her own, she stepped in stride, "I heard no complaints from you."

"No complaints at all."

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad!"<p>

Tόmas picked up his head happily upon seeing his parents walk through the doors. He had had a wonderful night with his aunt and uncle, having been enjoying a lovely breakfast with the two when his parents had walked in. He observed those who had helped create him were dressed quite fancy for eleven in the morning. Aunt Jane still walked around in fuzzy pajamas and slippers as Uncle Thor hadn't yet changed out of his sweat pants and tank top.

That was one aspect the young boy had always admired of his father. No matter what situation or realm they were in the Frost Giant always made sure to dress properly. It showed him that he took effort in how he looked. It made him proud to be the prince's son despite the way he knew certain people viewed him.

"Looks like you two had a good night." Thor grinned dashingly as he brought a cup of coffee up to his lips.

Loki snickered as his green eyes darted over to his lover who giggled while kissing Tόmas on the cheek, "You have no idea."

The unmarried couple sat down as Jane stood up to fix her brother-in-law a cup of coffee. Scarlet crossed her legs while resting her chin against her fist, "I had almost forgotten about the club scene here. I can't believe I'm saying the music was a little loud."

"Well, you've been in Asgard for so long," Jane handed her sister some coffee with a smile, "I remember clubs were practically your life."

Tόmas watched his mother shrug before pointing to her hipbone where the Norse symbol for Loki was inked, "I've always been obsessed with Norse mythology. I feel I belong there."

"You certainly do." Loki smiled proudly while taking a sip of coffee.

As Jane and Scarlet chatted Loki shifted his gaze over to his brother. Scarlet's statement had obviously struck a chord in the king's body. Things didn't seem right. The Frost Giant and the human felt more at home in Asgard then the actual full-blooded Asgardian did. Sure, he was married to a human, but he was the one who in fact contained royal blood in him. Now, why was it that he felt more at home on Earth than his adoptive brother?

Clearing her throat the woman of science asked, "How long will you two be staying here?"

"We're actually going to be heading back today," Scarlet yawned as she stretched her arms up in the air, "I miss my large bed."

"Where did you two stay last night anyway?" Thor asked.

Loki snickered, "Scarlet certainly enjoyed the bed she was in last night."

The three onlookers all stared at each other in confusion as the mother cooed, "Not as much as you."

* * *

><p>After breakfast the happy family had decided to return back to Asgard. It was quite obvious neither Jane nor Thor had any desire to come back to the king's homeland. Neither adult was in the mood to try and convince the older siblings otherwise, opting for better sleep. Both parties seemed to be content with their decisions and there was no use in arguing when one couple was hung over.<p>

Tόmas on the other hand had gotten a great night's sleep. He had spent the whole night watching movies with his aunt and uncle and shared in great laughs with his king. Both had seemed happy despite the heartbreaking news, glad though to see them both smiling. Despite the fact Thor had abandoned the throne he was still the young boy's uncle and he enjoyed seeing him smile.

Though he couldn't help, but feel the tension between his parents and his aunt and uncle. It was clear that the four of them were at odds with each other and seeing all their past track records he was a tad nervous. His father and uncle had once had an epic battle that had caused the original Bifrost to be destroyed and nearly killed each other. Not to mention his mother had once stolen a large amount of money from his aunt, so there were a lot of broken memories between them all.

"Tόmas, what's bothering you?"

The young Frost Giant turned to see Eisa standing in front of him with her hands behind her back. He had gone to a secluded area in the garden where he had thought he was alone. Suddenly being discovered left him red and staggering at what to say, "E-Eisa," He scrambled up to his feet to bow slightly, "You look great."

The offspring of two Asgardian warriors giggled while standing to one side, "I'm happy you're back. How was Earth?"

"It was fun, I mostly watched TV."

"That seems to be the main activity there."

The younglings sat by the small creek with smiles on their faces. Although very young they felt like Romeo and Juliet; together despite of their feuding families. Tόmas knew his mother had no qualms about his little crush, thinking it was _cute. _But, that opinion was easily outweighed by the other three parents who didn't seem to like each other very much.

"What's bothering you?"

The young boy frowned with a sigh. Eisa could always see right through him; ridiculously smart for someone who was eight-years-old. He may have only been eleven and had his whole life ahead of him, but in his world lifetime romances started young. It would be nice to see how things panned out with the blonde haired girl, even if they didn't end up living happily ever after.

"My dad…he's mad at the king. I love him and I want to support him, but Thor is also my uncle. What shall I do?"

Eisa bit her lower lip. She knew neither of her parents liked the younger son of Odin and weren't too happy about her hanging around his son. She had no doubts that she liked Tόmas and trusted him fully. The young boy was sweet and kind, loyal to his parents. She didn't mind whose son he was; that mattering little to who he was as a person.

The young girl gently grabbed onto his hand with a smile, "I have faith everything will be ok."

"I wish I did."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: My New Year's Resolution is to continue my work on this story. The end of the semester was so hectic and Christmas was equally as crazy. But, I've been getting a lot of reviews and alerts from you amazing fans and it makes me sad I'm taking so long. So, I hope you all forgive me and stay with me. I'm always looking for suggestions and helpful comments. Since the Avengers movie is coming out in May and Loki will be a full blown villain I wanted some tension in this story. Don't fret though, I know how to resolve it lol What do you guys think I should do with Jane and Scarlet? And what direction would you like to see in this story? All right, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I only own Scarlet, Eisa, and Tόmas!

Chapter Eight

A week later Thor found himself at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters doing some training maneuvers. Captain America and he had become quick friends as the two squared off, throwing punches at each other. Thor couldn't help but retrain some arrogance as he didn't see how any Earthling could defeat the God of Thunder. But, since Rogers was enhanced scientifically he didn't view him as just any normal human being.

The war hero let out a breath as he wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead, "Giving me a run for my money, huh?"

"I'm not sure what Fury is expecting to harm the Earth, but if it's anything like the Destroyer I fought, we must be prepared."

Adjusting his gloves, the boy from Brooklyn nodded, "I don't mind. Protecting this planet is kind of what I was designed for."

Thor patted the other man on the shoulder with a grin, exiting the training room and thus ending their session. He had been spending a good amount of time at the headquarters since his brother had returned to Asgard. Jane and him had been putting a lot of hours in, their work with S.H.I.E.L.D. becoming their main priority.

He knew the Allfather had bestowed upon him the throne and he still wished to be the king, but being a king meant protecting his kingdom. Asgard had been a peaceful place for a decade and he had his brother to do his work for him in the meantime. Right now Earth was an extension of his kingdom and just as Odin had done before him he needed to protect. If greedy men were looking to threaten the peace the Avengers were there to make everything right.

"So, this is what you're doing while on Earth?"

Thor rounded a corner only to see Loki before him with his hands locked behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, the king stood still in his tracts, "Loki, what are you doing here?"

Raising both his eyebrows, Loki spoke softly, "Am I not allowed to visit my brother at his job? Or have you deemed me a security threat?"

"You know you shouldn't be here," Thor narrowed his eyes, "What if someone sees you?"

Loki chuckled, "A real tragedy, hm? To be seen in public with your black sheep of a brother. Alas, if anyone were to come around the corner they would see you speaking with yourself."

"What do you want, brother? I thought we were past sour feelings."

"I am. This isn't about us, Thor. After all I've accepted that _you're _king. I've had a wonderful ten years. I felt you and I were children again; I have never felt so close. But, I am thoroughly disappointed that the throne you fought so hard for, the throne we fought over; is being neglected."

Thor clenched his fists tightly as he disagreed, "I haven't neglected anything. Have you lost faith in yourself to watch over the throne for me?"

Chuckling even more, Loki couldn't help but smile with amusement, "Oh no, Thor, I am more confident and satisfied with life than I have ever been. I have a loving mate, a son I couldn't be prouder of, a strong bond with father, and an amazing brother. So, you see I have no ill feelings towards you per say. What I do have a problem is with your role in Asgard. If you don't want to be king anymore, then step down and let your people have faith in the throne again."

"I am Asgard's king."

"Then leave Earth and let the mortals protect their own realm."

Thor frowned, softening his demeanor, "I can't do that, brother. These people…they need me. And Jane…she is still connected here."

Loki gave out a sigh, knowing as usual his older sibling would be hard headed about this. He stepped forward until they were a foot away, touching the palm of his hand upon Thor's cheek, "Thor, I love you. And I respect your love for the mortals. I made the choice as a Frost Giant to continue living as an Asgardian. So you must chose as an Asgardian to live as one or as an Earthling. I warn you though; I will not be patient for much longer."

Before Thor could reply, Loki disappeared in a flash of green. His brother's words stung deep inside of his body, not feeling this low in a long time. As mad as he wanted to be at the sorcerer, he had to somewhat admit he was right. Since he was young he dreamt of one day taking his father's place on the throne. He waited in anticipation for the day where Odin could look down with pride, knowing he was leaving the kingdom in good hands.

Had he really disappointed his father that much? Had he really neglected the kingdom to the point where his people were starting to view Loki as the permanent replacement? Surely his good friend Sif would have pointed this out to him if it were true. Though, he supposed he hadn't been in Asgard long enough for the female warrior to bring this to his attention.

"Taking naps standing up, lover boy?" Tony Stark smirked as he passed by, patting Thor on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

Sif ceased doing pushups upon hearing her daughter's voice. Fandral was out with the boys and though she normally accompanied them, she had decided to stay behind. Her husband may have had the same free attitude as he always did, but she was suspicious. She didn't like Thor's lack of presence in the kingdom and was weary of Loki's presence there.

Not to mention she hated the thoughts plaguing her mind. It had been nice to learn how to love Fandral and make a family with him. The two treated each other the same way they had before their relationship and despite her worries no one had viewed her differently. It took her mind off of Thor, by now realizing that while she loved him as a friend the two were never meant to be together. What she hated was now Loki was creeping into her mind.

"Hello, Eisa, how was it by the lake?"

The young girl smiled while holding up a flower, "Tόmas gave this to me."

Biting her lower lip, Sif touched her hand upon her daughter's face while questioning, "You really like him, don't you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Eisa," The mother sighed as she crouched down to the girl's eye level, "I know you like Tόmas and he is very nice. But, you're so young and there are men young boys in the kingdom. I just…don't want you to make any brash decisions."

"Would being with my son really be so bad?"

Eisa and Sif turned to see Loki leaning against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and an eyebrow raised. The small blonde bowed ever so slightly, Loki waving her off. As much as he would love to see her mother on her knees in front of him, he didn't wish to have Eisa feel below him. He wasn't fully a king and if things did work out between her and his son he knew he needed to respect her.

"Eisa, why don't you leave your mother and I to talk? I believe there are some girls playing in the courtyard." Loki suggested.

The young girl nodded as she skipped out of the room, leaving the grownups to be alone. Sif sighed, "What do you want, Loki?"

Stepping closer to the warrior, Loki mused while tapping his fingers against his chin, "You know, before you and Fandral eloped you were always with the Warriors Three. What happened? Can't stand the sight of him anymore?"

"How dare you!" She snarled, "I love my husband and just like you don't need to be joined at Scarlet's hip so don't I."

The Frost Giant leaned into Sif's face, cooing softly, "My lady Sif, I can see it in your eyes. Something's bothering you. Why don't you tell me? I am after all your king."

"You are a babysitter for the throne for Thor."

"Ouch. That hurts."

Tightening her lips, the female folded her arms and scolded, "Shame on you for taunting me. Haven't you got a girlfriend to bother? "

"I just don't know why you're holding on to these old sour feelings towards me," He touched his chest, "I thought we were friends."

Sif decided to ignore this statement as she changed the subject, "When is Thor coming back?"

Loki stood up straight and sighed while running his fingers through his black hair, "That…I don't know."

* * *

><p>Scarlet was flipping through a copy of <em>Go Ask Alice <em>in her large bed when Jane stepped into her room. It was funny how she was reading a book about the effects of excessive drug use; she could have wrote the story herself. It was amazing how different of a person she was at that moment in her life, feeling as if she had been reborn all thanks to Jane and Loki's love.

She was shocked though to see her sister as she placed her book down, raising an eyebrow, "Jane? I didn't expect to see you back."

"Scarlet, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

Sighing, Jane sat down on the other side of the bed with a frown on her face. She wasn't entirely sure how to approach the subject, wringing her hands. A part of her knew this would happen eventually, not wanting to admit it when she saw how happy her sister was. Even though Scarlet was a mother now the older sister still felt a responsibility to protect her. She had tried when the former junkie was down on her luck dating Terry and she was going to do the same now.

"Scarlet," She started firmly, "Loki infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. today and I think he's going to do something bad."

The younger woman breathed in through her nose, pulling her knees close to her chest. Running the tip of her manicured nails down her knee, she bit her lower lip, "He told me he was going to see what Thor was doing."

Jane gasped, "You know about this?"

"It's not what you think, Jane. He's just concerned about the throne. He's not going to do anything bad."

"He's going to steal the throne from Thor! You don't think that will cause problems?" The scientist asked exasperated.

Scarlet reach over to hold her sister's hand, trying to comfort her, "This is between them. I mean, this is their world. Thor may spend a lot of time on Earth, but this is his home and he needs to start paying more attention to it."

Jane frowned, "That's none of our business."

"It kinda is when…you're the queen."

Giving a small laugh, the brunette weakly smiled, "I guess I am."

Scarlet scooted forward on the bed, wrapping her arm around Jane's shoulders. The two were at a crossroads. Since the younger one had come back from New York the two had repaired their broken relationship. The bond the two girls had had when they were younger had once again emerged once Scarlet became clean.

Now there was another riff in their relationship. Both women should have known dating brothers would mean at times having to choose sides. They probably didn't count on being with brothers that were not only gods, but opposing gods. So when the brothers were at opposite ends they needed their women to be behind them, but what did that mean when something so large was at stake?

"What are we going to do?" Jane whispered, knowing that Scarlet was going to stand by Loki.

Scarlet rested her head to the side, sighing, "Sit back…and watch. We don't have any powers and we really don't have a say. This is between Thor and Loki."

While the sisters prepared themselves for the difficulties ahead, Loki entered the room unexpectedly. He stopped for a moment upon seeing Jane in his room, having not expected his sister-in-law to be here after his conversation with her husband. He knew by the look on the scientist's face that Thor had told her what had happened.

Clearing her throat, Jane weakly smiled, "Hello, Loki."

"Good evening, Jane," Loki shuffled his feet; certainly this was an awkward situation, "Are you here for long?"

"I'm actually going back now. I have a lot of work to do," Jane stood up quickly, feeling the tension in the air, "It's mom's birthday soon, Scarlet, we'll have to be there."

After the older female left, the younger one threw herself back onto the bed, "That's going to be awkward. I'll be dragging you to that one. I'm not going to have mom get on me for not being married without backup."

Chuckling lightly, Loki worked on removing his shirt, "Always fun at Mrs. Foster's. So, I assume Jane told you?"

"Infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D.; Classy."

Rolling his green eyes, he sat down on the bed to remove his boots, "Was she mad?"

Scarlet sighed while sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, "Siblings disagree all the time."

"This isn't exactly the typical sibling rivalry," Loki laughed while running his hands over hers, "Thor and I have always disagreed about how the throne should be run. When I had interjected twelve years I had done it selfishly and out of spite. I had just found out my true origin and I was jealous. This time I mean no harm to my brother, even if it may not seem that way."

Scarlet took in some air as she slowly let go of her boyfriend and tucked herself under their fluffy comforter, "Don't make this as messy as last time. We have a son now."

The god slipped off his pants before joining her in bed. Unlike the first time he decided to go against Thor, he had a family to think about. Scarlet was completely right. He couldn't let this situation get to the point it had the first time. He hadn't the desire for that kind of mischief anymore, hoping that his brother could understand he was only looking out for the kingdom.

"Have I made a mistake?"

It upset her to see Loki question himself, knowing he had done that for most of his life. She had enjoyed seeing a more confident side of him in recent years and couldn't stand the idea of him reverting back to old ways. Being in a relationship meant strengthening each other and supporting each other. They had gone down a bad path where she didn't want to be with a man who was looking to cause mischief for the sake of mischief. He was looking to cause harm and she didn't want to deal with that.

This time that wasn't the case and she knew that his intentions weren't to destroy Thor, but to help the kingdom. She didn't want to fight with Jane or make her seem like her husband was incompetent. She loved that Thor made her sister happy and would never want that to be taken away. After the horrible news of not being able to have children, Jane and Thor needed each other.

Resting her head onto Loki's shoulder, she ran her fingers down his abs slowly, "Don't question yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: I feel every time I add I'm apologizing for how late it is. I can only hope you understand that having a job, going to school, and having an internship makes a girl pressed for time. Still, it's unfair for me to hold out on you amazing fans. I have always appreciated you loyal followers and reviewers, you make me want to keep writing despite being so tired lol Did anyone watch the Superbowl? That little teaser made me not want to wait for _The Avengers! _But, alas we have to =( So, I'm taking this story in a totally different direction in this chapter. I wanted it to follow what we probably know what's going to happen in the movie. Still, I hope you continue to read and love my story and have confidence that I love you guys enough to make up for it in the end. So hang tight and show me love! Lol God bless!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Sadly.

Chapter Nine

Thor marched through the halls of Valhalla, Mjolnir in hand. Civilians stopped and dropped a knee in front of their real king. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement as he headed towards the throne. Nick Fury had wanted to get the Avengers together to discuss some suspicious activity in the Eastern side of the world. As much as he wanted to be there, the rest of the group would suffice while he took care of some things at home.

Loki was facing out the window when his brother came through the doors, grinning darkly as he turned around, "It's been a while since you've been here, hasn't it?"

"We need to talk, Loki."

Straightening himself up, the prince raised his eyes curiously, "What about, brother?"

"I don't take to you threatening me too kindly."

"I wasn't threatening," Loki shook his head, "I was showing you the error of your ways."

Tightening his grip of the hammer, Thor warned, "That's not for you to decide. I entrusted this throne to you in my absence, but I did not give you the right to question me."

Loki tightened his lips, closing in the space between them, "I am a father now, brother. I will not have you talking down to me."

"And I am the king."

The God of Mischief scoffed and rolled his green eyes, "Hardly."

Thor narrowed his eyes while leaning forward, "I don't quite like your tone."

"You never did take criticism too well."

"That's it!" The God of Thunder roared, having just about enough, "I will not have you speaking to me like that!"

"Why not? We're brothers. Aren't we allowed to point out each other's short comings?"

"Shall I point out yours?"

Loki narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists together, "Yes, why don't you? First, let me name a few for you. I have been with the same woman for eleven years now. I have a son I couldn't be prouder of. I have not interfered with any of your affairs since _you _destroyed the Bifrost. And most importantly I've been watching the throne to which you were given by our father while you go gallivanting around Earth."

By now Thor was boiling with anger. He couldn't believe ten years later they were still in each other's faces, arguing as always. It seemed the fight between them would never cease. Though what he was truly angry about was that his younger brother was completely right. Since having a son he had made a complete 180 and hadn't committed a single act of debauchery. He had been nothing, but supportive during the rough patch of Thor's marriage.

Still, he couldn't help, but feel anger towards the way Loki was speaking to him. His younger brother had never been confident in his ability to rule the kingdom. Thor may have been brash at times, but he had never caused the amount of trouble the sorcerer did. His whole original plan was to prevent the older male from becoming king in the first place. So, for Loki to stand in front of him and argue was only more proof he didn't trust him.

"Loki," He started angrily, "I hereby strip you of your duties. I will no longer allow you to sit atop the throne."

Loki scoffed and gave his brother a bewildered look, "Am I now? So, I suppose you're ready to stand up and be the king you so wanted to be?"

"My decisions will be my own. You will have nothing to do with them anymore," Thor narrowed his eyes. It may have been harsh, but the oldest man had had just about enough of his brother's attitude, "You can show yourself out."

* * *

><p>"<em>You can show yourself out."<em>

The skies of Asgard may have been a beautiful blue, but all Loki could see was red. How dare his brother have the audacity to treat him the way he did; as if he were better than the sorcerer. As if he had been a great king for the past decade. What had he done for the kingdom other than favoring the Midgardians over his own people?

To think Loki had changed his mischievous ways to become the supportive brother and abandon all plans to sabotage him any further. For ten whole years Loki had thought of Thor as an equal and stood by all his decisions. How stupid of him to think Thor would finally grow up and view him as more than just a trouble maker.

Clenching his fists, Loki had a thought. If he were nothing more than some jealous brother who could never be trusted, then he would give Thor a reason to distrust him. How dare he allow himself to play house all these years. As if he weren't the monster parents warned their children about at night. As if he weren't the greatest sorcerer in all of the nine realms. As if he weren't _THE _God of Mischief.

"Father?"

Having his mind submerged in dark thoughts, he had blinded himself as to where he was actually heading towards. It seemed he was weaving through the grand castle and suddenly it all became clear. He knew what he wanted to do and it was time to stop denying his true nature. It was time for him to have some real fun.

"Are you ok?"

Loki took a moment to stop pondering devious thoughts to remember that there was a good reason as to why he had behaved for a decade. And that was because of the son he was so proud of. Tόmas was a huge reason for him repressing the mischievous beast within his soul. The most important part of fatherhood to him was to make sure his son knew the love Loki had yearned for as a young boy.

The Frost Giant breathed out a sigh while warming his expression in the presence of his son, "Yes, Tόmas?"

The young boy bit his lower lip while looking up with his big blue eyes, "Are you alright?"

Loki took a long pause before admitting, "I'm not sure."

Tόmas could see something was wrong by the look in his father's eyes. They held uncertainty in them; as if a battle was being fought within. Lately it seemed as if Loki was on the edge of making a life changing decision and the only thing that was holding him back was his son. It hurt the young boy knowing that his father was that conflicted within, but he feared what was to happen if Loki decided the wrong thing.

Frowning, the young boy softly begged, "Be careful."

Placing his right hand atop Tόmas's shoulder, Loki let out a heavy sigh. He needed to remember that he was a father and that the time for brash decisions was over. Rage coursed through his veins, yet he needed to think logically in the moment. If he stormed off after his confrontation with his brother and made some brash decision then he would be no better than Thor.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Even though Thor had just kicked Loki off the throne, he had business to attend to. It was hard balancing his two lives in perfect harmony. Even though he liked to think he had a good grip on making sure the two worked well together, there were threads that always threaten to be unraveled. While he could understand his brother's frustration, there was no need for the disrespect Loki displayed. Thor needed to do something to try and keep the peace even if it left the two angry for the time being.<p>

Thor slammed his fist against a punching bag that dangled from the ceiling of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gym room. Odin had taught him how to think like a king rather than just a warrior, but at this moment he needed an outlet to take his anger out on. He hadn't wanted their conversation to end the way it had; having thought the two were past petty arguments. But, he needed to remember they were brothers and siblings would always fight from time to time.

"You know, it's a bit degrading that I can't simply walk through the entrance when I want to visit my brother."

Jumping slightly, the blonde turned around to see Loki standing in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, Thor clenched his fists, "What are you doing here, Loki?"

"I have a few more points to bring up to you."

"We're done talking."

"Are we now?" Loki slowly grinned sinisterly, undoing his folded arms, "Good."

In a blink of an eye Thor was blocking his brother's energy blast. The green blast hit the wall behind him, creating a hole the size of a basketball. Using his quick reflexes, the God of Thunder charged towards Loki only to step clumsily through optical allusion. The God of Mischief let out a joyous laugh as he appeared behind him, "Is that the best you can do? You've gone soft."

Thor growled, "Stop playing your magic tricks and fight me like a man!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

In a quick move Loki slammed his forearm into Thor's neck, paralyzing him for only a moment. A second later the blonde dropped to his knees and kicked at the other's ankles. After having his back slam against the floor, Loki kicked his body backwards and rolled up to his feet. He was met with his brother's fist, which he quickly swatted away from his face before retaliating. Thor grasped the raven haired sorcerer's wrist before flipping him over his back.

Loki sneered as pain shot throughout his body; it was pleasant having one's back slammed against the ground twice. Still, he needed to bottle up the pain and remember the task at hand. Quickly jumping back to his feet, he saw Thor ready for him. The older male may have been the better fighter, but the younger was confident in his ability to be craftier.

Either the two had to have been spotted on surveillance or they were making enough commotion to cause Natasha to run in. Angry at the thought their little tango might be interrupted, Loki focused his attention on the female. The Black Widow was a highly skilled agent and he couldn't her in his way. It didn't take him long to multiple into eight different replicas of himself.

One kept his focus on Thor as the real Loki sped towards Natasha to deliver a hard punch across her cheek. Knocking a woman out may have not been the gentleman thing to do, but he needed this to just be between the two men. As soon as the Black Widow was passed out, all the replicas disappeared. It was once again just Thor and Loki.

Though, it didn't last that way for very long as Steve Rogers flew through the door. Rolling his eyes, Loki directed his question towards Thor, "Are all your little friends this rude?"

"Stop this now, brother!"

"No!"

Loki hadn't wanted to end their battle so soon, but it seemed the two weren't going to get any privacy. In a last attempt to salvage their one on one, he took the Casket out of hiding. Gripping onto the handle bars, he felt the chilling sensation running through his body as his skin began to turn blue. He had no time to feel guilty about this as he sent a huge blast of ice towards Thor. The wave wasn't meant to hurt him; rather it was an attempt to scare away Captain America.

Apparently he was wrong as the boy from Brooklyn threw his shield towards the Frost Giant. Growling, Loki moved quickly to avoid being hit as he sent another blast Steve's way. The captain avoided this blast before catching his shield and throwing it again. This time Loki hadn't the time to react as well as before as the weapon hit his calf.

Letting out a painful howl, Loki sneered as he rose up despite the pain. His limp left him vulnerable for Thor to wrap his large bicep around his neck. As he began to flex his muscles against Loki's windpipe, Thor pleaded, "Stop this, brother."

"Fuck you."

Those were the last words Loki said before his vision went black. Thor quickly let go of his brother's limp body as he had only meant to knock him out. As he tried to catch his breath, Rogers took a look around the room and came to the conclusion it was pretty bad. Natasha was still left passed out on the floor was the walls were decorated with holes from all kinds of attacks.

Running his hands through his hair, the captain stepped towards his fellow avenger while asking, "Who the hell is that?"

Sighing, the god replied, "My brother. We had an argument earlier."

"Must have been some hell of an argument."

"It's something he's been bottling up for a while," Thor sighed once more before deciding, "I'm going to put him in a cell. He needs time to relax."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Happy April Fools Day! In honor of this devious holiday, I have sat myself down long enough to produce this chapter. You have no idea how crazy life has been so far. I have a great idea so I hope you all stay tuned. And the Avengers movie comes out soon and that will throw my mind into a frenzy. I love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs!

Chapter Ten

Scarlet sat Indian style in the large cushy arm chair in the room her and Loki shared. Having no knowledge of what was happening on Earth, she calmly read _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. _Since being with Loki and living in Asgard she had almost forgotten the luxury of watching television; really catching up on reading she had always wanted to dive into.

Smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think how happy she was. How great life was to her. To her it didn't matter that the man she was in love with was a sorcerer and granted her immortality, she would have loved him anyway. Throughout the eleven years they had been together they had helped each other become better versions of themselves.

She would have never thought that she would be happily content with someone along with having a child. Who would have ever thought the drug addict who frequently stole money from her parents and sister to buy drugs would end up having a son and be successful at it? It was too bad her father wasn't around to witness the transformation that had occurred since all her mother seemed to be concerned with was the fact her and Loki weren't married.

There was a knock on the door as she stood up and opened it to see her son standing in between the doorway. Smiling, she greeted, "Hey, honey, weren't you hanging with Eisa?"

Tómas offered a weak smile before shrugging, "Mom, I need to tell you something?"

Looking worried at the idea of something upsetting her son, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well...Dad's gone to Earth...and I'm worried. I'm really worried."

* * *

><p>All Scarlet needed was for Tómas to tell her that he was worried about Loki for her to race down to Earth. She hadn't said a single word to Heimdall as she marched to Bifrost to take her down to Jane's home. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she didn't want to think of anything bad happening to Loki.<p>

"Scarlet!" Jane seemed shocked as she opened the door of her home.

Getting right to the point, the raven haired human asked her sister, "Jane, do you know where Loki is?"

Jane bit her lower lip, knowing she should tell the other woman the truth, "Scarlet...Loki's locked up at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why!"

"Scarlet, he broke into the facility and fought Thor!"

* * *

><p>When Scarlet had left Jane's house, she was afraid. Eleven years ago Loki had been a little mischievous and Scarlet hadn't reacted very well to it. Now that he had done something worse,s he was afraid she would run back to New York and throw away her life with him. She may have been older and a mother, but the scientist had always feared that anything could revert her sister back to her rebellious ways.<p>

Jane though couldn't have been more wrong. The first place Scarlet ran to after her brief encounter with her older sister was the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. Of course there was no way she would be able to get in without being bombarded by a large security guard in a black tied suit and a pair of sunglasses. Even though she was more mature, she still hadn't lost the fierceness that was inside her.

It was obvious she wasn't going to leave as one of the guards went to go retrieve Thor. Her brother-in-law appeared in front of her as he stated, "I assume you heard what happened."

"I have and I want to see Loki."

"I can't allow that."

Standing up straight, Scarlet held her ground, "I understand what he's done. But, I've been with him for eleven years and I need to see him now."

The God of Thunder frowned as he asked, "Aren't you concerned that he's locked up?"

"Do you honestly think this is the first time I've visited a boyfriend in jail?"

She had a point. Nick Fury wouldn't be happy allowing someone outside of their program into the facility, but she was related to one of the workers there. As mad as Thor was for the damage Loki had caused, he knew there was no reason to hold a grudge towards Scarlet. Besides, the inked woman had stood up Sif years ago. He knew she wouldn't give up easily.

It was amazing seeing what her sister was involved with. Everything seemed so high tech and she knew she was seeing things some never had before. They must have been preparing for something big; what it was she didn't know. Upon meeting Loki she really never had to see the ugly side of everything he had done; this little visit making it all a reality.

As much as she was trying to remain calm, she couldn't help but remember all the times she had visited Terry in jail. It wasn't uncommon for her ex-boyfriend to have been arrested for multiple violations; excessive speeding, drinking while driving, and petty theft. Last time she had visited him he had been locked up for a bench warrant for not appearing in court for a former job.

"_You gotta bail me out."_

"_No way," Scarlet sneered as she attempted to lower her voice so as not to be heard by the onlooking guard, "I have no money."_

_Terry, who had been spending the past days in the local police station behind bars, complained, "If you don't bail me out I'm here till the court date. And that's in a month!"_

_Snorting, the strung out junkie cursed, "Tough shit. Your fault for not appearing in court."_

"_Some fucking girlfriend you are."_

Some girlfriend she was. Scarlet sighed and shook her head to herself. Here she was again. Though, this crime was much larger than anything Terry had ever been locked up for. She had been locked up once for drunk driving and since she was under 18 it had thankfully been sponged after turning of age. But, she still remembered the feeling and remember how much it _sucked._

Thor stopped at the point where two hallways met, pointing down one of the halls, "He's at the end. I'm sure you can imagine he doesn't want to see me now."

Scarlet nodded while walking towards the end of the hall. Two guards were standing in front of a steel door with a small window on it. They had seen the God of Thunder with her, moving aside and opening the door. They both gave her looks of confusion and warning, as if they couldn't understand why anyone would want to see the God of Mischief.

The sound of the door shutting woke Loki from his catatonic staring out the barred window, "Scarlet. What are you doing here?"

"Jane told me."

Loki took his time looking his girlfriend up and down before slowly standing up, looking her deep in the eyes, "Lovely decor, isn't it?"

Taking a look around the cell, she dryly commented, "I've seen worse. Why'd you do it?"

"I would have thought we would have done some more small talk before getting to the point."

"I don't want to get kicked out before I get answers."

Loki took in a deep breath. This had been his fight and he fight only. But, he needed to remember that there were other parties involved. Namely her. Deciding not to apologetic about his actions, he stated, "I was angry. So angry. I would not have him belittle me anymore. I have been ruling that kingdom for ten years and it has all gone unnoticed in his eyes. I couldn't have it anymore."

Folding her arms, she looked around uneasily for a moment before asking, "What's going to happen?"

"He took away my right to rule the kingdom in his absence. I'm not sure when I can leave this bloody cell, but I'll probably not be able to go back to Asgard right away." Loki knew he would be able to escape if he really wanted to. But, he had made his point and it was time to play nice at the moment.

"You need to make this right."

The sorcerer sighed while sitting down on the edge of his bed and swinging his legs onto the mattress before lying his head down. Running his hands through his black hair, Loki groaned, "Oh, it certainly won't be easy. I suppose old habits die hard. How's Tómas?"

"He's worried for you."

Loki frowned at this. The whole time he was in his cell he hadn't a single regret about what had happened at the headquarters between him and Thor, but he hadn't liked hearing his son was worried. It seemed lately he was in a constant struggle, trying to figure out who he really wanted to be. Did he want to be the devious sorcerer everyone had originally known him to be or the responsible father he had enjoyed being for the past eleven years?

"Suppose you'll take Tómas and stay with your mother?"

Scarlet scoffed with a weak smirk, "I'd rather roam Jotunheim naked."

Raising his eyebrows, he couldn't help but smirk suggestively, "I'd love to see that."

Even though she knew the severity of the situation, she rolled her eyes and pointed, "I'm going to work on getting you out. We'll figure something out, but this better get settled soon. And Loki, you only get one free pass."

"You're the best."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Alright, ladies and gents, May 4th is the big day! I hope you are all as excited as I am. I really cannot wait for _The Avengers _to come out. And even cooler, there will be an Iron Man 3 and a Thor 2. Life is good. Thank you all for your great reviews and criticism, I only wish to please you all. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own OC's

Chapter Eleven

_I don't believe an accident of birth makes people sisters or brothers. It makes them siblings, gives them mutuality of parentage. Sisterhood and brotherhood is a condition people have to work at. ~ __Maya Angelou_

Thor sat in a lawn chair located outside of the house him and his wife shared on Earth. Not being able to look Scarlet in the eyes, he had left for home. How did it all end up like this? Deep down he should have known it was all good to be true; Loki's good behavior. Somehow he should have known that eventually...it would all come to an end.

Lowering his head in distress, Thor ran his hands through his blonde hair with a sigh. How could he have missed the signs? Ten years had gone by without any problem. Loki had been a great father and Thor had thought their relationship had been better than ever. He couldn't help, but wonder if it was his fault? Had he been so oblivious to his younger brother's frustration that it had all led to this? No, that couldn't be it.

As he gazed up at the night's sky, Thor thought back on his childhood. He had wished things could return back to the way they were when the two were young, but then he remembered they weren't always good then. Those were the years Loki's anger and jealousy for Thor had brewed, so it wouldn't be such a good idea to wish for that kind of relationship.

Though how things were between them now weren't good either. Thor sighed, he had hoped things would remain peaceful forever. The past ten years had seemed like paradise. He had his beloved wife with him and had been getting along with Loki. It had been a dream that the two of them could get along as well as they had. Had it all been a lie?

"Thor?"

Picking his head up, he noticed his wife in the doorway. She looked just as distressed as he was feeling. This event had seemed to tear the two families apart, something the Thor and Jane did not want. They had had broken relationships with their siblings in the past, they didn't want to have to repair them once again.

Thor hated seeing his wife frown as she sat next to her husband, "Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

Jane sighed while shrugging slightly, "I wonder what had gotten into Loki's head. He should have known this was going to happen. I...I'm almost mad at him. My sister doesn't deserve to be fighting for another boyfriend locked up in jail."

It was clear the scientist was upset as the god grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "He didn't commit a robbery. We had a fight in the wrong place at the wrong time. We need to remember how they feel."

"They have a son involved. He doesn't deserve to be viewed as an outcast because of Loki's actions."

"And he won't. He is our nephew."

Sighing, the brunette haired woman sighed and nodded, "I'm just upset. I know it will take a while for you and him to get back on track..."

"But, we will," Thor stated with determination, "I will not allow this to cause a riff in our relationship. I will settle this and life will go on."

"I hope."

Thor sighed. He hoped as well. He was positive that Jane and Scarlet hadn't ever fought the way the brothers had and she wasn't sure how to react to it. Thor on the other hand knew what it was like to fight with his brother, they were after all warriors. Fighting was a part of their nature. If the two had gotten past the last battle between them they certainly could get past this.

The phone was ringing inside, causing Jane to stand up and walk in. She must have been on the phone for a few seconds as she came outside and frowned, "We need to go back to SHIELD."

* * *

><p>"I can't allow that, Miss Foster." SHIELD agent Paul Coulson stressed.<p>

Frowning, Scarlet pleaded, "You may think I'm crazy and that's fine, but he's the father of my son and he doesn't deserve to be locked up."

The agent sighed while trying to explain, "He destroyed a room in our headquarters and tried to take out three of our agents. I'm sorry, but until he's cleared as a security threat he has to stay in that cell."

As the mother continued to beg for her lover's release, Jane and Thor approached the two as the older sister asked, "Scarlet, what are you doing?"

"Jane, please explain to your sister that I can't let Loki go."

Jane frowned, "Scarlet, just go home."

"No," The tattooed woman frowned while tightening her fist, "There's no need for this."

Anyone could see the determination on Scarlet's face and Thor felt horrible that for the time being he had to tear apart a happy family. Trying to console her, he placed his hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder, "It won't be for long. Believe me, I don't want to keep my brother locked up, but I think his emotions are too high."

"Get him out as soon as possible." Scarlet frowned while turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

It hadn't taken long for Scarlet to go back to Asgard after her failed attempt to set Loki free. As uncomfortable as she felt in Asgard at the moment, there was no way she wanted to stay at her sister's and going to her mother's was out of the question. She had been foolish to think she could just waltz right in and demand his freedom, but it was worth a shot.

She had been sitting near a lake when Tómas found her. He hadn't a clue about what had just happened to his father and the only reason she wasn't completely pissed was because of how passionate Loki was about the problem. His actions weren't to cause mayhem or take over anything, rather this was merely what happened when gods fought. She just wished he hadn't made such a mess.

Scarlet's legs were bent up to her chest and she was playing with the bracelet Loki had given her more then a decade ago. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her black hair while admitting, "This is the first time in ten years that I've actually wanted a cigarette."

"Don't," Tómas sat down next to his mom while pointing out, "A cigarette won't make up for what has happened."

Sighing, she slung her arm around the young boy's shoulders and rocked him slightly, "You are way too smart for your age."

"How long will dad be away for?"

"I'm not sure," Scarlet bit her lower lip while exclaiming, "You know...several years before I met your dad...mine died. I never really had a good relationship with him...I was always trying to get the wrong attention. I wasn't even around when he died. Your grandpa...he was a great person and I'm sad that I treated him the way I did."

Frowning, he reached out and grabbed onto his mother's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I know you and dad love me. Please don't be sad."

Tómas's words made her smile a little while resting her forehead against his, "I won't be. I have the two best guy's in the world," She then laughed while thinking out loud, "Mom always said I attracted the bad boys."

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe that guy even has a girlfriend." Steve Rogers shook his head as he sat in one of the labs where Bruce Banner was doing his work.<em>

_The scientist shrugged as he looked over to a sore Captain America, "Well, you know what they say; love is blind."_

Loki sat in his cell with his head resting against the wall and his eyes shut. As he had assumed, Scarlet was unsuccessful in freeing him. It wasn't her fault, but he had predicted her attempt wouldn't work. Either way he appreciated her effort, showing him that she was honest when she proclaimed she would stand by him no matter what.

Had he made a mistake? Loki loved Thor and loved his family, so why had he done something so foolish? The sorcerer wasn't a stupid man, he certainly knew there was going to be repercussions for his brash actions. Oh how disappointed his father would be if he knew what was going on; which he probably did.

And Heimdall was most likely staring down below and laughing at Loki; laughing because he knew that deep down inside the sorcerer would always be the God of Mischief. The thing was he hadn't done it for fun. He was sure anyone who knew about the innocent would simply shove it off as Loki being his usual self. They would never realize he was fighting for his honor, begging Thor to show him the same level of respect he deserved.

Still, he really had made a mess of everything. He was very thankful Scarlet was a mother now and had matured over the decade because he was sure if this were ten years ago she would have left upon hearing the news. After all, she had been in a relationship with a man who had called jail his second home and he was sure she wouldn't want to go through all that again.

And he was sure his son was thoroughly confused at it all. Since his birth he had acknowledged his uncle as his king and witnessed the brothers have a good relationship. In Tómas's eyes Thor was a kind and gracious brother and would probably be confused by his father's actions. He knew how he looked and hoped that his son would understand that he partially attacked Thor to protect his son's honor.

As Loki sat in his thoughts, he suddenly heard a loud explosion. His eyes instantly darted towards the direction of the sound and stood up to walk towards the bars. It must have been in another part of the headquarters since he couldn't see anything. But, upon the explosion the halls were filled with the sound of frantic alarms and his eyes were blinded by red flashing lights.

Closing his eyes, the sorcerer concentrated on locating the source of the sound. Soon he was placed down in the basement where agents fought what looked like Neo-Nazi soldiers. He recognized this room; it was the room that he had often visited to spy on Erik Selvig's research on the Cosmic Cube. Apparently he wasn't the only outside source who was interested in it.

"This power originally belonged to Johann Shmidt," One of the soldiers shouted as he held up his gun, "So, give it over!"

Pulling back his bow, _Hawkeye _stated, "That's not going to happen."

"Then we'll take it by force." Another soldier replied while firing.

The room before him seemed to be a war zone with every member of the Avengers fighting off soldiers who were trying to get to the cube. Besides Thor, Loki was impressed that all these extraordinary soldiers were all human. Perhaps he had underestimated the Midgardian race, perhaps the majority were just too lazy to reach their full potential.

As the fight continued on, he noticed from his position in the shadows his brother struggling with two soldiers. Apparently SHIELD wasn't the only company training super soldiers. These Neo-Nazis seemed to be well trained and stronger than the average human being, being able to go toe-to-toe with the best. Iron Man had successfully pummeled one soldier to the wall, though as soon as that happened another seemed to attack.

Loki watched as Thor wielded his hammer around, knocking down all in his path. Apparently all the time he had spent at SHIELD had paid off. His older brother seemed to be in better shape then they had when they had originally fought. Needless to say Loki was impressed. Though, he hadn't a clue as to why any mortal human would think they stood a chance against an Asgardian warrior.

As the king of Asgard fought off a soldier, Loki noticed a rather large soldier coming up behind him with what looked like a spear of some sort. He hadn't any idea why no one had noticed this before, but it seemed like even Thor was oblivious to this man's presence. He was coming up close and the only choice the younger brother seemed to have was materialize and send a green power ball to knock the soldier off his feet.

Thor quickly spun around while shouting, "Loki!"

"Watch out, you idiot!" Loki growled as he threw another ball towards the other soldier whom Thor had neglected upon seeing his brother.

Steve Rogers raised his eyebrow while asking, "How the hell did he get out!"

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I'm here to help," Loki stated, "Now, let's finish this."

The sorcerer began to multiply, distracting the soldiers as to who the real Loki was. Thor nodded as he raised his hammer and yelled in triumph, "Let us fight as brothers!"


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: So, are you all ready to assemble! May 4th is the big day! I heard from a friend from the UK who explained what happened to Loki once he hell from the bridge. I hope no one minds once they see the movie how I wrote my trilogy. But, it was the idea I had considering I had to wait over a year for The Avengers. I cannot wait to see the movie! I just wanted to say there will probably only be like two more chapters to wrap everything up since considering once the movie comes out I'll have different ideas lol

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!

Chapter Twelve

Thor was always so dramatic.

Though Loki really couldn't say he blamed him, it was actually an invigorating feeling to be fighting alongside his older brother. He couldn't really care about the others, if Thor hadn't been involved it wouldn't be any of his business. Even though the reason why the sorcerer was in the jail cell was because of the older man, they were still brothers. And whether he chose to admit it or not, it was a lot of fun.

"Behind you!" Thor shouted as he noticed a quite large soldier charging towards Loki's back.

Instead of flinching, Loki smirked smugly as suddenly the soldier fell through him. He looked stunned as Steve Rogers flung his shield towards him, knocking the soldier out. The sorcerer watched as Black Widow wrapped her legs around a Nazi's neck and yanked him down to the ground. With the number of the enemy decreasing and the added help, it seemed in no time The Avengers and Loki stood with no challenge ahead of them.

The God of Thunder attempted to catch his breath while turning to the mischievous one, "You helped me?"

Loki couldn't help, but frown gently as he expressed, "Thor, you are my brother. Did you think I would let you be killed by a few power hungry Nazi's?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" Thor asked sheepishly.

"I suppose not, it is to be expected."

As the brothers spoke, Natasha blinked her eyes in confusion, "Um...ok. What's going on?"

Thor sighed for a moment while patting Loki on the back, "Trying to make things right."

"Sibling therapy session, very nice," Tony Stark chimed in as his mask opened to reveal his face, "Hate to break up the happy reunion, but can we not forget that we were just attacked? Who were these people and who is Johann Shmidt?"

Captain America then added, "He's the reason I was frozen for decades. He was Hitler's right hand man before going his separate ways. He was the first one to utilize the Cosmic Cube for his benefit."

Nick Fury had come around the corner to observe what had just happened. Thor had gone to explain why Loki was out of his cell, though he waved it off as he knew the reason why. The fighters stood in silence as the SHIELD leader took careful steps around the area. Unconscious soldiers were dragged out by men in suits and soon a crime scene investigation started.

As everyone dispersed, the black haired man turned to his brother and announced, "Well, it's been fun, but this really isn't my business. I should get back to Scarlet and let her know I'm alright."

"Of course, we'll take care of this."

* * *

><p>Scarlet laid on her bed; angry, stressed, and lonely. It frustrated her that she hadn't been able to get Loki out of jail. He was a good man and she couldn't stand him being locked away for having a dispute with his brother. In ten years he hadn't made a single attack on Earth nor the SHIELD headquarters. He respected his brother's decisions every step of the way and the one time he wanted to oppose something Thor did he was locked away.<p>

"Come now, Scarlet, the woman I fell in love with wouldn't take this lying down."

Upon hearing the voice, the mother shot up and noticed Loki leaning against the bay window in their room. Scarlet's mouth hung open as she knelt up on the bed, "What are you doing here!"

Peeling himself from the wall, he stepped towards his woman smugly with his arms folded, "Oh, you know...I waited until the guard turned his back before steeling his keys and escaping."

After rolling her blue eyes, she looked at him sternly, "Be serious because with you that isn't farfetched."

"I know, but I couldn't resist seeing the look on your face," Loki grinned while pulling his helmet off before setting it down on the desk, "Thor and I came to a level of understanding. I wouldn't say we're ready to frolic through the garden together holding hands, but we're certainly in a better place then we were yesterday."

Scarlet sighed while standing up and walking towards him, "You and Thor need to figure everything out, but this can't happen again. I don't want Tómas emulating that kind of behavior."

Loki starred down at his lover, looking her up and down as she stood before him. It was odd to think how willing he was to throw everything he had with her away just to prove something to Thor. Their disagreement wasn't over, both knew that; but hopefully after this they would be able to sit down and actually talk.

"You know, I almost smoked a cigarette."

Reaching over to twirl his finger around one of her black hair strands while threatening playfully, "If that was the case your tongue would turn to lead."

Scarlet smirked while raising an eyebrow and grabbing at his collar, "I can do whatever I want."

"So can I." Loki growled a little as he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair to grab at it gently. The two walked back before she fell onto the bed before he climbed on top of her. He may have had been in jail for a short amount of time, but the two attacked each other as if it had been years.

With feverish fury Loki tore at his lover's top, not caring how easily it ripped apart. For what seemed like forever he had been obsessed with trying to prove himself the worthy brother that he had almost forgotten to attend to Scarlet. Over her he had power while still being challenged by her personality, which emulated in everything she did.

And right now all he wanted to do was devour her as he ran his lips down her naked stomach to the rim of her pants. Her fingers gripping at the sheets as he yanked her panties off made him smirk even more, viewing her naked in front of him. All her scars and markings made her so breath taking, so imperfect, and so beautiful.

Scarlet gasped as his teeth nicked at her most private part before relaxing her body and enjoying the twist of agony and pleasure. His tongue playing against her clit forced her back to arch, her hips twisting with every flick. She was pretty sure at one point she might have been moving around too much since he grabbed at her ankle to keep her still.

"Stop moving." He commanded in between kisses.

"Make me."

That was all he needed to hear as he grinned and yanked her down to his level and smashed his lips against hers. With the taste of herself in her mouth, she grabbed at his black hair to wrap her legs around his waist and begged to be entered. Smirking, he decided to pull away and deny her what she so desperately wanted at the moment.

Scarlet decided though if he wasn't going to give her what she wanted, she was going to take it. In a couple of swift moves, she toppled over him and practically tore at his pants. Loki gripped the sheets as she began rubbing herself up and down his now exposed staff, letting him know how it felt to be teased.

As attractive as she was on top, Loki wanted to be the one in control as he quickly resumed his position on top. Without warning, he plunged deep inside her. This caused her to let out a surprised scream, Loki clamping his hand over her mouth with a chuckle, "Looking to alert everyone of my return home?"

"Fuck em," She grinned, "And fuck me."

Groaning, he moved deeper within her, "I could never tire of hearing that."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok, Tòmas?"<p>

The offspring of Loki and Scarlet looked up from his book in the garden to notice Eisa standing in front of him. Offering a week smile, he shrugged, "I guess...I'm just worried."

Eisa folded her legs and sat down next to Tòmas. She held out her hand to place it on his shoulder and attempted to comfort him, "I'm sure everything is ok."

"I'm not," He sighed, "I know my dad is distressed. But, I want him and Uncle Thor to get along again."

"We will, Tòmas, I promise."

The two children turned around to see Scarlet and Loki walking towards them. Eisa stood up quickly and greeted the older couple, "Good afternoon, Prince Loki and Scarlet."

"Eisa, would you mind giving us a moment? Then you two can play." Loki asked.

The younger girl nodded while smiling over at Tòmas. He smiled back and watched her walk away. Scarlet folded her arms with a smile as she watched her son develop his first crush even more. Despite Eisa being the daughter of Sif and Fandral, she didn't mind the two younger kids being together at all. There was a chance it might not work out, but for now it was cute.

The father frowned down at his son while asking, "Were you really worried I was going to do something bad?"

"A little."

"Well, I did," He explained while crouching down to eye level, "And I got in trouble for it. Luckily though, your uncle and I settled everything. I don't want you to worry about me, I will always have you and your mother's best interest in mind."

Tòmas breathed in a big sigh while looking over to his mother to see if everything was alright. Scarlet nodded as the son looked back over to Loki, "Dad, have your best interest in mind. I know what you've been through...I love you. I don't want others to not like you because I know you're a good person."

"The only two opinions I care about are yours and your mother's."

The son nodded, "I was just worried."

Loki sighed while reaching over to place his hand on his son's shoulder and squeeze it. He wanted to be a good father and didn't want his son worrying about him, "Don't worry ever again. I'm not going anywhere."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Hello, my dear fans. So, I want to tell you all that this is the last chapter. I've loved writing Scarlet and Loki, they are just perfect to me. But, I feel I've dragged this out and it's unfair and I don't want to give you all crap. If ever I get ideas in the future I will let you all know. Still, I hope you all have liked the journey and thank you for everything. By the way, have you guys seen the Avengers yet! I cannot stop about how amazing it is. Please follow me in the Avengers section to my story "Prisoner of War." Love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!

Chapter Thirteen.

"It's been forever since I've seen you dressed up."

Jane observed her husband in their home a few months later. For the first time in a while, Thor had hung his Asgardian armor up for the day. After the two had showered together, the God of Thunder slipped on a nice pair of black slacks and a gray button down shirt. It felt so forced and foreign to him to dress up, but considering where they were going he couldn't have worn his suit.

Thor turned to his wife with a wolfish grin, seeing how beautiful she looked in a lovely red wool turtle neck dress with black slouch boots. Her lovely brunette tresses hung loosely down her back with a small poof atop her head. It was going to be a little chilly where they were going and it had been a while since she dressed up.

"I'm glad everything is working out."

Deciding upon pulling his long blonde hair back in a ponytail, Thor nodded, "Yes, I believe it's going very well. I may be king of Asgard, but I am glad to have Loki help me again."

Sticking a pair of earrings through her ears, she added, "And they've finally rebuilt that section of SHIELD you two destroyed."

Thor chuckled as he sat down on the edge of their bed to pull on his dress shoes, "That's just what happens when brothers have a disagreement."

"Brothers from another world."

"I think you to need to find somewhere else to play."

A smug grin slowly crept on his lips as he wrapped his arm around Jane's waist and leaned into her neck, "Perhaps we can find some time to play beforehand."

* * *

><p>Unlike Thor who wasn't very accustomed to dressing in Midgardian clothing, Loki was far more experienced in that field. Scarlet couldn't help, but stare at her incredibly handsome lover. He looked great with his white button down blouse, fitted black slacks, a green patterned scarf, and a long black blazer.<p>

Her blue eyes looked him up and down while biting her lower lip, "Mom is definitely going to say something about how long your hair has gotten."

Loki chuckled while reaching up and touching his hair, "Can I tell her you enjoy pulling on it?"

"Only if you want to give her a heart attack."

"Good, we're on the same page then."

Scarlet laughed while rolling her eyes and clasping on the bracelet he had gotten her so many years ago. She may have been concerned with the length of his hair, but he knew for damn sure that Mrs. Foster was going to comment on her attire. Though, he really didn't care considering how hot she looked in her deep blue dress and black lace blazer.

Loki sighed while plopping down on their large arm chair and looked at her watch, "Must we actually go? I'm sure she'll be satisfied with just Thor and Jane being there."

After pulling on her heels, the mother rolled her eyes, "Just keep the focus on Tómas, his cuteness usually distracts her."

"Until she starts asking about seeing his report cards."

"Oh, come on, Loki, just poof one up for her to see." She waved off nonchalantly.

Rolling his green eyes, the sorcerer commented dryly, "Oh, yes, I'll pull one out of my ass in front of her. Think she'll be impressed?"

Scarlet groaned as there was a knock on the door. The inked mother stood up and walked over to the door after giving his locks a tug. Loki chuckled as Tómas entered the room in confusion, "Have I missed something?"

The young boy's father waved this off before observing, "You look great, son. Have you gotten your grandmother anything?"

Pulling a small box out of his pocket, he opened it to reveal a pearl necklace. Scarlet picked up the jewelry box and smiled, "Oh, she'll love this. This is definitely going to distract her from the fact we haven't visited her in pretty much a year."

"Not to mention your lack of a ring." Loki added.

Tómas tucked the box back into his pocket, "I hope there will be none of that this time."

"Doubt it."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I wish I had a camera right now." Scarlet grinned as the family walked towards their siblings who were waiting for them at their car in front of Mrs. Foster's house.<p>

Jane grinned while embracing her sister before crouching down and pulling her nephew into a hug as well. Scarlet slung her arm around the scientist's shoulders before referring to the men, "Look how handsome our boys are. When's the next time we're going to be able to get them into suits like this again?"

Loki rolled his eyes while patting his brother on the back, "Oh, yes, Thor looks like he could fit right into one of the mortal's fashion magazines."

The blonde haired Asgardian chuckled while pointing to his nephew, "Tómas is by far the most handsome one here."

The young boy blushed as his mother gently squeezed his shoulder. After a sigh, the trickster turned to Thor, "Shall we walk into the slaughtering range?"

"It's not that bad." Jane argued.

"Yes it is." Scarlet countered.

The two families prepared themselves for what was about to come as they rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for Mrs. Foster to appear in the middle of the doorway. Immediately her attention turned towards Tómas as she practically yanked him into a hug. The young boy gasped at the force in which she embraced him, grasping at her arms before regaining his breath.

Finally letting go, she stood up to let the others in, "Oh, my two darling daughters, it's been too long."

"Happy birthday, mom." The two complimented while handing her their presents.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other before the older man cleared his throat, "Happy birthday, Mrs. Foster."

"Oh, hello, boys. Don't you two look handsome? I believe, Thor, this is the first time I've seen you so dressed up."

The sorcerer couldn't help, but snicker under his breath as Thor rolled his eyes, "You have Jane to thank for that."

It wasn't long before everyone sat down at the table to begin the festivities. Mrs. Foster had prepared a lovely lunch for them all while providing alcoholic beverages for the adults along with juice for Tómas. Soon conversation turned to Jane's work, leaving out some key points while pretty much explaining what she did.

Though it was obvious that she didn't want to focus on scientific talk as she turned to Thor, "I hope she hasn't been working too hard."

"I make sure she has the rest she needs."

"Good," She nodded while turning to Loki, "Now, on to what I've really wanted to talk about. You have been avoiding me, Loki."

The sorcerer rolled his eyes as Scarlet groaned, "Mom, really?"

Mrs. Foster nodded sternly while folding her arms, "It's my birthday and we will discuss what I want. Now, when are you going to marry my daughter? Thor's done it, even though I wasn't at the wedding. I'd like to experience one before I die."

Rather than Loki answering, Thor butted in, "We are all different, Mrs. Foster, and that is how they chose to have their relationship."

"Oh, come now," She scoffed while turning to her grandson, "Tómas, wouldn't you want mom and dad to be a family?"

Taken back by the question, his eyes went wide while innocently stating, "I thought we were a family already."

"We are." Scarlet comforted him.

Loki held his hand up while announcing, "You're right, Mrs. Foster. Absolutely right. Scarlet, what do you say about us marrying? We could go to Las Vegas and get those strippers you've always wanted."

Grinning mischievously, she shrugged, "Sure, as long as we get the room with the champagne glass in it."

Jane and Thor couldn't help, but laugh as the grandmother tightened her lips, "This is serious, can you two not make a joke out of it?"

"No," Scarlet grinned while, "This is who we are. And we are perfect the way we are."


End file.
